


Pink Carnations

by AayalaMaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Evil Palpatine, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Math teacher Mace Windu, Principal Palpatine, Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's adoptive father, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vice Principal Dooku, Yoda is head of the police department, cool english teacher Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayalaMaro/pseuds/AayalaMaro
Summary: At the age of five, Anakin Skywalker was kidnapped by a human trafficking ring and sold to a man named Wyatt “Watto” Vader.  Anakin Vader lived as Watto’s child, moving around the country any time there was a risk of someone finding out his true identity.  Now, at the age of 17, Anakin moves to Coruscant, just in time to start the school year at Coruscant High.  The only memories Anakin has of his past are dreams of a face he can’t place and a vague feeling of warmth and comfort - something he has never felt as Watto’s “child”.Anakin lives a double life: that of a seemingly normal teenager, and that of a slave, forced to do work for Watto, and worse for his “father’s” employers.  As the school year begins, Anakin makes new friends - Ben “Obi-Wan” Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and the twins Cody and Rex Fett.Will Anakin's friends realize what's wrong and reach out to help him?  Will Anakin discover his true identity and be reunited with his mother? Or will he live on, never able to put a name to the woman he sees every night in his dreams?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story to bring attention to human trafficking in America, and all across the world. This is a larger problem in America than many people realize, and hundreds of people fall victim to it every day. There are websites where children are being sold, and many of these children never make it home. This story is not meant to portray the lives of those affected by this terrible thing, it is simply meant to bring attention to the problem.

Lightning streaks across the stormy sky, followed closely by waves of thunder crashing down upon the dark city. Sheets of rain pour over asphalt and rooftops and a child lies awake, marveling at the force with which nature conveys its rage. The boy watches as water falls past his window, eyes wide in wonder as light flashes and is gone in the blink of an eye, laughing as the thunder rolls like the erratic beat of a drum right in his ear. The child jumps out of bed and walks to his window so as to gain a better view of the storm outside the protective walls of his home.

The sound of a door slamming open and glass shattering is hidden by the next wave of thunder, the heavy footsteps sounding its way to the youth’s door masked by the steady pounding of the rain.

Down the hallway, a mother awakens suddenly, greeted by the screaming of mother nature, as if in warning of what is about to occur. The woman stands, and walks to her door, intuition screaming that something is wrong. A child’s scream sounds and the mother jumps into action, sprinting down the hallway towards her son’s cries of distress.

The child writhes and screams as men grab at his clothes - pulling and shoving at him until he falls to the floor, too disoriented to even try standing and running away. Something sharp pokes into his arm, and he is vaguely aware of a familiar voice yelling at the men to "Leave him alone!" but he can’t focus enough to recognize who it is shouting after him. The voice screams, and he hears a loud thump.

The youth whimpers and struggles against the hands grasping at his body, fighting against the strong arms closing around him as his mind screams that 'this is wrong!', because these are not his mother’s arms. The grip is far too harsh, squeezing and pulling until he feels like all the air has been pushed out of him. The boy struggles and tries to breathe and he can’t get free. His vision goes black, and the boy gives one last muffled shout as his body finally gives out and he falls into unconsciousness. The men carry the boy out to their car, wheels screaming as they rush away, the rain slowing down to a dull drizzle.

A mother’s cry of despair can be heard from the street outside. Police sirens break through the newfound silence of the night - mother nature having finally exhausted her temper.

A broken vase sits on the floor, surrounded by six pink carnations.

 

 

\--- 12 Years Later ---

 

 

A young man walked down the streets of Coruscant, taking in the scenery with an apathetic gaze. It was the end of summer, and leaves on the trees around him were just beginning to turn yellow as Autumn approached, the promise of cooler weather spurring the leaves on in their colorful change. Anakin Vader had just moved into town with his father Watto, and was taking some much needed time to himself before the man pushed another one of his jobs on him, or left him at the mercy of his employers.

Anakin shivered at the thought of the men his father worked with. He didn't recall much of his early life before he was 7 years old, but his father had forced him to work for as long as he could remember. When he wasn't at school, Anakin was either working odd jobs for his father or left at the mercy of the man called 'Sidious'. He didn't know much about the man his father worked for, other than that he was cold and cruel, and definitely involved in multiple illegal activities.

He had experienced first hand what many of these activities were.

Anakin knew that he didn't live a 'normal' life. He was well aware that his father was neglectful and abusive, and he could not ignore the fact that no one in his life had ever considered him an actual person. He knew of the human trafficking ring his father was involved in - he had often helped many of the poor souls sold to the ring through the aftermath of the many illegal 'activities' he himself had been exposed to at a young age.

Anakin was well aware that his father considered him a slave just like those Anakin had helped. He knew that everything about his circumstances were illegal and wrong, but he couldn't do anything about it. Anakin knew nothing but this life, there was nowhere for him to go if he ran, and Sidious' men would just capture him again and make his life ten times worse than it already was.

He was not naive. He knew what he was. Sidious owned him, and his own father was only 'renting' him.

When he was younger, Anakin used to fight against his circumstances. His nine-year-old self used to fight tooth and nail to prove that he was not property to be bought and sold - he was a person. The fight had lasted in him longer than he'd seen it last in any other slave, but even the strongest man can be broken. Anakin had been twelve when he had finally given in. The man his father worked for had finally taken everything from him. He had been used like an animal, stripped of his clothing and his dignity, of every last inkling of self worth he'd had in his small body. Sidious had taken everything from him, and yet he had never even seen the man's face.

Anakin had never forgotten that day.

It was the reason he was afraid to go to sleep at night. As soon as he closed his eyes, his mind would force him to relive every touch that had been stolen from him, force him to feel once more the horror and shame that had coursed through his entire being in the aftermath.

He would never be able to forget what he was.

The nightmares plagued him every night, but once in awhile he would be granted a reprieve from the pain. The terror and suffering would be replaced by a warmth and comfort he had never experienced before, the horrible images replaced by the picture of a woman's face. He was sure he had never seen her before yet she was familiar, and her soft brown eyes never failed to bring him comfort in his darkest moments.

He often wondered who she was, but he never allowed himself to dwell on the thought for long. He couldn't allow it to bring him false hope, as it had once before. The first time he'd seen her, he had convinced himself that she was his mother, and that he'd been taken from her when he was young and she was always looking for him.

Watto had beaten the thought out of his mind that same day.

Anakin continued to walk through the streets of the new place. He was hesitant to go back to the scraps his father called their home, as he would be gifted to Sidious for a few days as soon as he stepped foot within the doorway. He started school in four days, some fancy public school called Coruscant High. As soon as it started, there would be less time for Sidious to use him, so it would be made up in his last days of summer.

Anakin knew what was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had long grown used to the nights spent lying awake after Sidious had used him, but he was only vaguely aware of just how dark that fact of his life was.

And the facts of his life were simple. He was a slave, and he was alone in his torment. There would be no one coming to save the day, no one to rescue him from his suffering. He used to let himself believe that when they moved to a new place that someone would notice what was going on. He used to hope beyond reason that someone would see what was happening to him, and see that human trafficking wasn't something that existed only in poor countries. It didn't take long for the crushing disappointment every time they changed towns to destroy that optimism.

He couldn't allow himself to hope when it would only disappoint him in the long run.

He was alone, and he was fine with that.


	2. Incipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's first day of school at Coruscant High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but there is a description of the aftermath of implied rape/noncon. Please, if rape/noncon, abuse, or violence are triggers for you, be cautious reading this story. I will do my best to warn you of any potential triggers in chapters, but I am only human and I don't want anyone to suffer because of a mistake I might make.

_Incipient: In an initial stage, beginning._

 

* * *

 

 

Everything hurt. There was a dull ache pounding inside his skull, and it felt like the weight of a young child was sitting upon his chest. Anakin opened bleary eyes and groaned, stretching aching muscles in order to shut off the god awful noise at his side. He laid in bed for a few moments, waiting for the events of the past few days to catch up with him mentally as much as they had physically.

He had been loaned to Sidious for 3 whole days - the torment of the man and his men lasting for long hours. He had been given next to no breaks from it, and his body felt accordingly. He could only consider himself lucky Sidious had given him a day to recover before school began.

Ignoring the pulsing pain in his back and legs, Anakin forced himself out of bed. He couldn’t be seen lazing around when he should be up and moving. Attending school was a privilege, and one he knew Watto wouldn’t hesitate to take it away if Anakin displeased him.

Limping into the bathroom, Anakin turned on the shower and began the process of getting ready for school. He had to check to make sure there weren’t any marks that would need extra effort to hide.

Anakin let the water run for a minute as he examined himself in the mirror. Sidious had been careful to warn his men not to leave any visible marks, and they hadn’t. There were dark purple bruises on his hips and thighs, the result of the harsh grip Sideous’ cronies would use whenever they were allowed to touch him. He poked one of the bruises on his thigh experimentally and hissed at the dull pain that accompanied the touch.

He took in the slight bags under his eyes and traced over the scar on his face, starting from his forehead and continuing past his right eye, ending at his cheekbone. The scar was from one of his jobs when he was thirteen; one of Sidious’ men was particularly cruel and decided that a knife would be a fine addition to everything already being done to him.

That day haunted his dreams often.

Stepping under the warm flow of water, Anakin felt the tension in his muscles begin to melt away. He stood for a few moments, allowing himself to decompress before he began to move.

A few minutes later, the water shut off and he continued with his routine. He was thankful that his father cared about at least making it look like Anakin was taken care of, as it gave him access to basic hygiene products.

Skipping breakfast - he could never stomach food so soon after a job, as his father’s employer liked to call them - Anakin gathered his things and set off to drive to school, some preppy place called Coruscant High. Thankfully, Watto had gotten sick of having to take him out and had let him get his license and an old car, so he wouldn’t have to walk the mile to school in such pain.

The drive to Coruscant High was calming. Anakin had always loved being in a vehicle, the hum of the engine and the feeling of control it gave him had always been a way to escape from his life for a few moments. It was his hiding place, where he could have a few minutes of peace from the torment and pain that seemed to define his life. In the driver’s seat, Anakin could pretend to be a normal teenager, rather than a slave who should be lucky to be allowed to even go outside.

And he knew he was lucky. He knew his situation was much better than that of other people like him. A lot of slaves were never allowed to even step foot outside of their master’s home, and yet he could go to school and around town as long as he continued to follow his father and Sidious’s orders without complaint. Watto liked to say he was generous, Anakin just thought that he wasn’t overtly cruel.

As Anakin pulled into the school, he was immediately conscious of the fact his car seemed to be the only one in the lot made before 2000. He rolled his eyes. Must be full of rich pricks.

Stepping out of his car, Anakin took in the grand building in front of him. It was by far the nicest high school he had ever attended - shiny and new, with lots of gleaming windows and walls sleek with a new coat of paint in the school colors: green, blue, and white. Obviously, the school was very proud and very rich. He would stand out like a sore thumb in his thrift store t-shirt and worn out black jeans.

Walking through the double-doored entrance way, Anakin saw that the inside was even nicer. He had a good 30 minutes before his first class started, and he spent the better part of that time simply wandering the halls, taking in the building he would be spending much of the next year in. There were a few kids wandering the hallways, reuniting with friends they hadn’t seen since the last school year, but the school was fairly unpopulated for a few precious minutes.

With ten minutes until school was about to begin, Anakin began to make his way through the rapidly growing crowd of teenagers populating the hallways and tried to locate his class. Looking down, he checked his schedule: CalculuS with Mr. Windu in room 209.

Luckily it didn’t take him long to find where he was supposed to go. He made his way to the seat closest to the door and sat down, pulling out his notebook and waiting for class to begin. It had always been a habit of his to sit as close as possible to the exit, it helped him to feel in control of some aspect of his life - even something as simple as being able to be the first out of a room in an emergency.

There were a couple other students in the room but they weren’t paying him any mind, so Anakin allowed his thoughts to roam for a little. He began to fabricate backstories for the few people in the classroom, a habit from when he was younger and too afraid to talk to anyone, so he got to know them in his own mind.

The blond boy talking to the girl in the corner’s parents had divorced when he was nine, and he had lost contact with his father altogether 3 years ago. His mother liked to say that it was his drug problem, the boy believed he was murdered.

The girl, when she was younger, used to go on adventures with her crazy uncle. They usually involved saving someone’s life or finding a stray animal a new home. Her parents thought it was cute until it started interfering with school, and had cut that uncle out of their life. The girl now had a fear of abandonment.

His daydreaming continued until the five-minute warning bell rang and students began to filter in through the doorway. Anakin kept his head down and hoped no one would take notice of him. He knew it wouldn’t last long - his ratty clothes and the scar running down his face would make sure of that - but he couldn’t risk making friends. If anyone got too close to him, they would be forced into the same situation as he had been by his father. It had happened before with his first friend - a young girl named Barriss who grew up in an Islamic household - and he couldn’t risk it happening again.

No one deserved that fate.

Someone sat down in the seat beside him, and he looked up into the eyes of possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had thick brown hair pulled up in an elaborate braided hairstyle, and gorgeous, bright brown eyes that no doubt would show every emotion that crossed her mind. He would have been flustered if he hadn’t vowed that he would never put someone at risk by dating them.

The girl smiled at him, friendly and big with a friendly gleam in her eyes. “Hello there, I’m Padme.”

Anakin looked up, momentarily meeting her eyes before looking away. “Anakin,” he replied quietly

“Nice to meet you Anakin. I’ve never seen you here before, are you new?” she asked

Anakin nodded, and was relieved when the teacher walked in, effectively cutting off whatever the girl had opened her mouth to say next - she seemed nice, and he would only bring her trouble if they continued to talk. Anakin studied the teacher. He was tall, probably in his late 30s or 40s. Frown lines were etched into his forehead and around his mouth, and there was a stern look in his eyes that Anakin doubted ever left.

Mr. Windu introduced himself and called attendance before passing out the syllabus. “This class is simple,” he said “if you do the work and you try hard, you will pass. Now the first few weeks we are going to be reviewing...”

Anakin zoned out for a while settled back in his seat. The man seemed nice enough, and math had always come easily to him. The class would be easy enough.

 

\--------

 

The day passed by quickly for Anakin, and it was lunch before he knew it. While he hadn’t received any rude comments, his thrift-store-outfit and scar were the objects of much attention. He had been subjected to stares from many of his peers, and he was fairly certain there were already rumors circulating about him. Having dealt with that all morning just in classes and the halls, he wasn’t looking forward to the hub of activity that was the cafeteria at lunch.

He grabbed his food quickly and moved to leave, planning to eat in the first empty hallway he came across when someone called his name.

“Anakin!”

He looked over to see the girl from math class - Padme? - waving him over from a few tables away. She sat at a table with a few other people, two boys, and two girls. Sighing, he dropped his shoulders as he walked over to her and reluctantly stood to wait for her to say something.

Padme smiled at him. “You looked lost, I figured you could use somewhere to sit.”

Anakin looked away and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Anakin, this is Sabe,” she pointed to the girl sitting next to her. She was pretty, like Padme, with similar brown hair and brown eyes.

“These two are the twins, Cody and Rex,” she pointed to the two boys who grinned up at him. Anakin recognized one of them from his second period US History class.

“And this is Ahsoka.” Lastly, she pointed to the girl on the other side of the table. She had darker skin and cornrowed black hair, each braid accented at the end with white and blue beads. White makeup drew elaborate designs across her forehead and on both cheeks. “Guys, this is Anakin.”

“Nice to meet ya Anakin.” Said the girl, Ahsoka. Her brilliant blue eyes were shining. “You gonna sit down?”

Anakin shook himself and could feel a slight flush on his cheeks. “Oh, y-yeah.”

Ahsoka laughed, and he felt the blush on his face grow as he watched Padme reach over and smack her arm. “Ignore Ahsoka, she gets snippy when she doesn’t have the time to eat breakfast,” Padme said

Ahsoka shouted an indignant ‘hey!’ and Anakin looked at her. “Snippy huh?”

The girl grumbled and started shoving her food into her mouth, looking away. One of the twins laughed. “No need to get so offended there Ahsoka, it’s only true.”

Ahsoka glared. “Thanks for taking my side Rex.” she snapped.

The table laughed, and Anakin felt himself smile for the first time all day - it was small but genuine, and he saw Ahsoka take notice of it.

“At last, he smiles! I was beginning to wonder if your face was stuck in a perpetual frown!”

The teenagers around him laughed again, and Anakin felt himself relax around them, offering his own chuckle.

“Really, you should smile more. It quite suits you,” said Padme

Anakin blushed, and stuttered out a ‘thank you’. He found himself more relaxed than he had been in years, and he couldn’t help but think maybe they were worth hanging around. He would have to be careful about letting them get too close, but he felt like they were good people to spend the year with. He started digging into his food - the good thing about a rich school is that the food is actually decent - when another person walked to the table and sat down across from him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Qui-Gon needed me for something."

Anakin looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat. The boy sitting in front of him was breathtaking. His ginger hair was parted on the left side and styled neatly, glistening a gorgeous copper when the sunlight from the glass ceiling caught it at the right angle. His smile was wide, and his eyes were a warm shade of blue-green that seemed to be expressive even as they hid his deepest emotions.

Anakin realized he was staring when the young man's eyes met his own, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

The boy smiled at him, a brightness to his eyes that Anakin knew was absent from his own. "And who might you be?"

Anakin marveled at the sound of his voice. It was smooth as silk and had a slight accent. British maybe? It was quite pleasant to listen to, and he found he didn't want him to stop talking.

Anakin offered him a small smile of his own. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Padme. "This is Anakin, he's new to Coruscant, so I invited him to sit with us."

The boy laughed and Anakin thought that he could listen to the joyous sound forever. "You know, I'm sure he can speak for himself Padme. I'm Ben, but most people call me Obi-Wan. It's nice to meet you Anakin."

The boy, Obi-Wan offered him another grin, and Anakin found his smile widening. "You too," he raised an eyebrow "and Obi-Wan? Where'd that come from?"

As Anakin had hoped, Obi-Wan laughed again. It was just a chuckle, but it was enough to cause an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach. "To be quite honest I'm not really sure. My father started calling me that one day, and it just stuck."

Anakin found himself laughing, a short chuckle of his own, and he couldn't believe how relaxed he was around the people at this table. It was scary, really, how easily Anakin seemed to fall into conversation with them as they ate their lunch. He found himself wishing that he lived a different life, one where he wasn't a slave, but rather a normal teenager who could have friends without worrying about them finding out too much or being kidnapped and sold themselves.

Lunch was over much too soon for Anakin, pulling him out of the easy camaraderie he had fallen into, and he pulled out his schedule to check where his fifth period was. Obi-Wan looked up at him. "What do you have next?"

"Uhh... AP Literature with Mr. Jinn."

He saw Obi-Wan smile again. "That's my next class as well. I'll walk you."

Anakin felt slightly giddy at that and tried to pull himself together. He knew shouldn’t allow himself to feel that way - it would only make things worse for him in the long run - but he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. "Okay, thanks. I'm not really sure where I'm going anyways."

Obi-Wan laughed again, and Anakin decided he was going to do his best to make him do so as often as possible. He noticed that Obi-Wan was shorter than him by a few inches, and smiled at the thought.

"That's okay. It took us forever to figure this place out when we came in as freshmen. You'll get used to it pretty fast. Come on, let's go. I want to introduce you to Qui-Gon, or I suppose most people call him Mr. Jinn. You'll like him, he's my father - well - adoptive, but we don't like to make a big deal abou that."

Obi-Wan led Anakin through the hallways to their classroom. "Qui-Gon!" he called, walking through the open door and stopping before who Anakin assumed to be their teacher.

He was the tallest man Anakin had ever seen, even taller than himself. The man was a few inches taller and had long, graying hair that almost reached down to his waist. He turned when his name was called and offered them a warm smile.

"Obi-Wan, hello! Who's this?" he asked, nodding to Anakin

The shorter boy grinned. "This is Anakin, he's new to Coruscant."

Mr. Jinn smiled wider. "Ah yes, the young Anakin Vader. Mace Windu was telling me about you. He said you seem to be quite bright."

Anakin blushed. "Ah, thank you Mr. Jinn."

The man laughed. "Please, just Qui-Gon when I’m not teaching. Any friend of Obi-Wan's is a friend of mine. Now take your seats, the class is about to start."

Anakin began making his way to the desk closest to the door again but was pulled in a different direction by the boy beside him. They sat down in the front of the room, right in the center. Obi-Wan looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Anakin Vader, huh? It doesn't really fit."

Anakin’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked

Obi-Wan shrugged. “It doesn’t flow. Vader just doesn’t seem to fit with Anakin.”

Anakin shrugged as well. "Oh well. Blame Watto, he's the one that named me."

"Watto?"

"My father," Anakin said. He couldn't quite manage to keep the dark tone out of his voice and his shoulders slumped just a fraction. Obi-Wan looked at him curiously but didn't say anything.

Anakin sent a silent thank you out to the boy beside him and turned his attention to Mr. Jinn as he started speaking.

 

\--------

 

The last half of the day passed by even faster than the first, and school was over before Anakin knew it. After fifth, he found out he also had sixth period with Obi-wan, along with on of the twins, Cody. He also shared his seventh period with Rex and Ahsoka.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Anakin ducked out of the classroom and walked to his locker, yelling a quick goodbye over his shoulder. He felt bad - he could tell Rex and Ahsoka had wanted to walk with him, but he was starting to get uncomfortable at how comfortable he was with them, and decided he needed to place some distance between them.

Hopping into his car, he turned the ignition and sat for a moment, allowing his body and mind to decompress. He had always avoided social situations like the plague, and he was drained after such a long time around other people.

The cloudless day had been ruined by the threatening dark clouds on the horizon, and Anakin knew that a storm was on its way.

Pulling out of the parking lot, he noticed Obi-Wan walking along the sidewalk. Deciding he could handle just a little longer around another person, and knowing that it would start raining soon, Anakin pulled up beside him and rolled down the window.

“You need a ride?”

Obi-Wan grinned at him, and Anakin grinned back. “That would be absolutely fantastic!”

He climbed into Anakin’s crappy car just as it started raining, fat drops of water rolling down the windshield.

“Ah, perfect timing. Thanks for that. I decided to walk instead of driving with Qui-Gon, wanted to enjoy the sun while it’s still warm, and I was just beginning to regret my decision when you pulled up.”

Anakin laughed. “No problem. Just tell me where to go, and I’ll be the happy cab driver.”

Obi-Wan snickered and put his hand on the power button for the stereo. “May I?”

Anakin smiled. “Of course, you pick.”

The boy beside him fiddled with the radio for a few seconds before Billy Joel’s ‘Piano Man’ started playing. Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s smile widen out of the corner of his eye, and nearly crashed into a pole when the passenger started humming along with the song.

“I love this song. There’s just something so soothing about Billy Joel,” he said

Anakin nodded, reminding himself to keep his eyes on the road. “I’m afraid I don’t listen to him that often. This is the only song I know.”

Obi-Wan ‘hmmed’ and turned to face him a little more. “Well, I’m afraid that just won’t do. I’ll have to show you some more another time.”

Anakin smiled. “I’d like that.”

His smile grew larger than he thought was possible when Obi-Wan started singing along. “And the waitress is practicing politics, as the businessmen slowly get stoned. Yes they’re sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it’s better than drinkin’ alone!”

Anakin was sure if he smiled any bigger, his lips would fall off his face, and yet he felt his grin grow even further. He felt happy - happier than he’d been in, well, as long as he could remember - and something inside him was released as he started singing along with the chorus.

“Sing us a song, you’re the Piano Man! Sing us a song tonight! We’re all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling all right!”

They sang together until the song changed, voices melding into each other in a way that Anakin thought was absolutely perfect. He caught Obi-Wan’s eye, and they both started laughing, happy and carefree in a way that Anakin had never experienced, but felt that was how his life could have felt, should have felt.

He was slightly disappointed when they reached Obi-Wan’s house but smiled when Obi-Wan asked if they could ride together more often. Anakin had spouted off a ‘Definitely!’ before he could think and waved Obi-Wan goodbye as he drove off to find his way home.

\--------

That night, as Anakin laid in bed, his thoughts circled their way back to lunch, back to the car ride with Obi-Wan, and he felt that maybe - if he was careful - he could risk being friends with them. He hadn’t felt that good for a long time, and he didn’t want to lose that feeling. He knew, without a doubt, if he let them befriend him, he would be feeling that way a lot more.

As Anakin drifted off into his first nightmare-free sleep in a long time, something changed. As he fell asleep, somewhere inside him, something was ignited.

For the first time in years, Anakin felt a spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I wrote this chapter in between driver's ed and dance, and it was so enjoyable to write. I kept it fairly light, but it will start getting darker in the future. You have been warned!
> 
> Also, from the last chapter, the meaning of pink carnations is "I will always remember you." I will explain further in future chapters, but I'm sure you guys can figure out why I chose them as the title of this story.


	3. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Anakin's life has changed in many ways, but it is still the same in the worst of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not nearly as happy as the last one. There's a lot more angst. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for abuse and sexual assault. There are some pretty graphic descriptions of the process and the aftermath. The chapter is loaded with a lot of potential triggers, please read with care.

_Hiraeth:  homesickness for a home you cannot return to or that never was._

 

* * *

 

 He wasn’t sure how long he had been there. He had been left in a small room, the only light peeking through the gap between the door and the ground. There was no furniture, just a cold, hard floor upon which he sat, curled up in the corner of the room.

   
  
It was Thanksgiving break - four days away from school - and Watto had forced him into a job the second he had stepped through the doorway on that last day of school.

   
  
He should have known Sidious intended to use the entire time to his benefit. He’d been taken to the building that was always used for these kinds of jobs, and Sidious had wasted no time. He had been thrown to the wolves, who had inflicted their will upon him for hours at a time.

 

  
He wasn’t sure how long it had been, and he felt like he was going insane. He thought it had been 3 days, but he couldn’t know for sure when the only time he saw the light was for the few seconds it took for his tormentors to enter and exit. He’d never liked being in the dark, it brought back faint memories of thunder and despair, the details just out of reach and leaving him with a sense of terror and pain.

   
  
Anakin shivered and tried to curl in on himself. His clothes had been ripped from his body and he had been given nothing to cover up with. The room was dreadfully cold, the floor awfully hard, and his body wouldn’t allow him to sleep even with the exhaustion that had clouded his mind for hours.

   
The sharp pain in his ribs and his body’s incessant shivering made sure of that. He had been physically and sexually assaulted multiple times during the past few days, and he assumed the constant darkness he was left in was a form of mental torture. He was in pain - a lot of it. He knew a rib was bruised, if not broken, and it would be extremely painful to walk for the next couple weeks. There was a dull pounding in his head that permeated the rest of his body, an all-consuming weariness settling in his bones.

   
He tried to curl up even tighter, ignoring the twinge of pain in his back from the action, and was nearly blinded when the door swung open and let light into the dark room. He looked up to see Watto and sighed in relief when he noticed the bundle of clothing held in his arms.

   
Watto looked him over and threw him the clothes. “Get dressed, we’re leaving. You have school in 10 hours.”

   
Anakin scrambled to get dressed and sighed again when his body began to warm up. It wouldn’t last long - he hadn’t been given a coat and fall had given the air a biting chill - so he enjoyed the warmth while he had it.

   
The drive back to the house was short, and Anakin didn’t waste any time falling into bed. The past few days had been long and sleepless, and he was exhausted. He groaned as he thought about school in the morning, and wondered why Sidious hadn’t given him a day to recover as he usually would.

   
It didn’t take long for sleep to take him.  
  
  
  
\--------  


  
The next morning found Anakin forcing himself out of bed feeling no more rested than the night before. He stood in front of the mirror and held back tears as he took in his body. His wrists and thighs were darkened with hand shaped bruises, his chest covered in angry red scratches and purple discoloration. His body had been used as a target, damaged from nails raking down his skin and strong fists beating him into submission. A knife had been used on more than one occasion, leaving shallow cuts along his biceps and stomachs.

   
It would not be easy to get through the day.

   
Anakin tore his horrified gaze away from his broken body and got ready for school, careful to wear clothing that hid his injuries. He slid into the driver’s seat of his car and nearly sobbed when it wouldn’t start.

   
He thought about his options. He could walk, but he knew that every step would be taken in agonizing pain. Not to mention it was a dreadfully cold morning, and the dark clouds covering the sky promised a snow storm - sooner, rather than later. Sighing in defeat, he pulled out his phone - Watto had finally allowed him to get one - and called the most used number on his contact list.

 

The phone rung three times before being picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Obi-Wan, I can’t get my car to start, do you think you and Qui-Gon could come pick me up?”

   
Anakin could practically see his friends smile in his mind as he laughed. “Of course, we were just about to leave. We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

   
“Thanks.”

   
Anakin hung up and sighed in relief that he had avoided having to walk. He couldn’t shake the self-conscious feeling that began to creep up on him - there was no way Obi-Wan would miss how much pain he was in, and even if somehow he did, Qui-Gon was somehow more observant than his adopted son, he was bound to notice. He couldn’t hide the pain, but he could hide the cause of it, so he began formulating a believable story as he waited.

   
  
As promised, they pulled into the driveway ten minutes later. Anakin stood from his perch on the hood of his car and walked over. He smiled when he saw Obi-Wan already sitting in the back - he always made an effort to keep Anakin from feeling left out - and slid into the car.

   
He tried not to hiss in pain as the action pulled at his sore muscles. He watched Obi-Wan’s brow furrow as he watched him climb in. “Are you okay, Anakin?”

   
Anakin loved the way Obi-Wan said his name. He dropped the A to a slightly softer 'Ah' rather than the hard 'A' most others used when saying his name aloud.

   
Pushing the thought from his mind, Anakin smiled. “Yeah, I’m good. I spent the weekend doing housework and working out, so I’m pretty sore.”

   
He could tell Obi-Wan didn’t believe it, but he didn’t say anything. Anakin sent out a silent thank you that his friend had left it alone, and they spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence.

   
That was something he truly appreciated when he was with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they could sit in silence for hours, and it would never once get awkward. There had been many times where the two of them would simply sit in Obi-Wan’s living room, his friend reading and Anakin tinkering around with whatever looked interesting.

   
Another five minutes later they pulled into the school parking lot. Anakin walked beside Obi-Wan and tried to ignore the urge to hold his friend's hand. Mentally berating himself, Anakin pushed the thought out of his head.

   
“Thanks again for the ride.” he said when they reached where they would have to part ways.

   
Obi-Wan smiled. “It’s no trouble. I’m always happy to be your taxi, Anakin.”

 

Laughing, they parted ways and headed to their first period.

 

Anakin couldn’t help but notice that when he was with Obi-Wan, the pain was less noticeable.

 

  
  
\--------

 

  
Anakin’s first four classes passed by quickly, and it was lunch before he knew it.

   
Plopping down at the table, he began to shove his food into his face, earning him a laugh from Ahsoka.

   
“Jeez, maybe chew your food before swallowing there Anakin.” she said, snickering

   
Anakin made a face at her but continued to eat at the same pace. He was starving - he hadn't been allowed to eat all weekend, and he would have been unable to stomach anything that morning.

   
Obi-Wan came and sat beside him with a sigh of his own. He sat with slumped shoulders, picking absentmindedly at his food until Cody - Anakin had learned to distinguish him from Rex by their tattoos and way of speaking - decided to break the silence. “What is it now, Obi-Wan?”

 

Another sigh and the redhead put down his fork. “It’s Satine. We had another fight.”

   
Anakin rolled his eyes and tried to fight down the anger that grew at any mention of her name. Obi-Wan had started dating her a few weeks into the school year, and it hadn’t taken long for their relationship to dwindle down to constant fighting.

 

He told himself that, no, he wasn’t jealous of Satine. But he couldn’t always keep his frustration down at the thought of her, and how she seemed to take advantage of what was in front of her.

   
Cody offered Obi-Wan a sympathetic smile, along with his brother, and Padme gave a sigh of her own. “You know, Obi-Wan, it seems that lately, you guys have done more fighting than anything else. Are you sure you’re happy with her?”

   
Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped even further “I am, really. It’s just a few bumps in the road, that’s all. Nothing we can’t overcome.”

   
Anakin snorted, drawing attention from everyone at the table. “A few bumps? Obi-Wan, you two have a new fight every other day. I wouldn’t call that a ‘few bumps’.”

   
His friend glared at him and seemed to puff up in a challenge. “And what would you know about relationships Anakin? Seeing as you’ve had so many.”

   
Anakin bristled and glared right back at his friend. “I know enough to know that she doesn’t appreciate you. If she isn’t smart enough to know exactly what she has in you then she’s a fucking idiot, and if you’re not smart enough to realize she’ll never love you like you want her to, then you’re just as goddamn stupid.”

 

  
At that, Anakin stood abruptly and picked up his tray to dump it. He wasn’t hungry anymore, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stay there if he didn’t have to.

 

Ignoring Obi-Wan’s hurt look and Padme’s ‘Anakin!’, he stormed out of the cafeteria and spent the rest of the lunch period wandering the school. When it came time for fifth period, he sat in the back corner as far away from Obi-Wan as possible, and practically ran out of the room as soon as the bell rang, ignoring the worried looks Qui-Gon was sending his and Obi-Wan's ways.

  
He knew he had hurt Obi-Wan, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to feel bad about it. His friend was worth so much more than that girl, and Anakin was frustrated that he couldn’t see that.

   
He tried to avoid Obi-Wan in sixth period as well, but at the end when he tried to duck out, he was cornered by him and Cody.

   
He looked down resolutely, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his friend's faces.

 

“Anakin, what happened at lunch? What was that?” Obi-Wan asked

 

  
Glaring at the floor, Anakin stayed silent until he heard Obi-Wan sigh. Finally, he looked up and met his friend’s eyes, a defiant look in his own. “I’m just tired of seeing you constantly hurt by her and her words, Obi-Wan. You haven’t been yourself since you started dating her.”

 

He watched Obi-Wan look away, and saw the guilty look on his friend’s face as he dragged his hands through his red hair. “Anakin you don’t need to worry about that, I’m handling it.”

  
Anakin glared at his friend. “Like hell you are. You’ve been so sad lately, Obi-Wan, and I hate seeing you like that. You deserve a lot better than her, and I thought you would have realized that by now.”

   
Pushing past Obi-Wan and Cody, Anakin tried not to let his shoulders sag at the thought of his best friend. He was so much better than her, and she was dulling the personality Anakin had come to cherish. His best friend didn't smile as much as he used to, even when Anakin deliberately tried to make him laugh, and on the rare occasion where he did smile, they weren't nearly as bright as they used to be.

 

He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't help but think that he could treat Obi-Wan much better than she ever had.

 

He couldn't help but worry that Obi-Wan was losing himself.

 

  
  
\--------  
  
  
At the end of the last period of the day, Anakin was told to report to the principal's office. He couldn't help but wonder why as he made his way there. He had been careful not to draw too much attention to himself while at school and was curious as to what brought him to the principal's attention.

 

He stopped at the front desk. "Um, Anakin Vader to see the principal?"

   
The lady at the desk smiled at him and pointed to a doorway. "Right through there, hun. He’s waiting for you"

   
Anakin thanked her and made his way to the door, a plaque with the words ‘Principal Palpatine’ carved on it. Knocking, he heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door. The first thing he noticed was the boxes, the principal was new then, and hadn’t finished moving in. Looking up, he froze as he saw the man sitting behind the desk, cold ice filling his veins. The man leered at him, cold and predatory, eyes gleaming in a way that made Anakin want to turn and flee.

 

He had never seen his face before, but standing in front of the principal, he knew right away that this was the man his father worked for. This was the man who had taken everything away from him.

 

"Hello, Anakin. Please take a seat. We have much to talk about."

 

  
\--------

 

  
  
Ten minutes later Anakin all but ran out of the office, trying to shake off the conversation he’d had with the man who had total control over his life. He’d never shown his face to him before, and Anakin was at a loss as to why he had chosen to now.

 

_“Just remember, Anakin, if you displease me, I won’t hesitate to suspend you and take some time off to… discipline you.”_

   
Anakin shuddered and continued at his hurried pace. He needed to leave. He couldn’t breathe, and it felt like the walls were getting closer and closer with every step he took. Lost in his panic, he didn’t see Obi-Wan until he had called his name.

   
“Hey, Anakin!”

   
He didn’t slow his pace. Obi-Wan couldn’t see him like that, couldn’t see how weak his friend truly was. It didn’t seem to matter though, as the boy caught up with him without a problem. He kept his eyes trained on his own feet as Obi-Wan forced him to stop and face him, trying to control his breathing and force his shaking to end.

 

Obi-Wan’s brow wrinkle and when Anakin finally looked at his friend, just for a second, he noticed the concerned glimmer that settled into his blue-green eyes. Anakin brought his eyes back to the floor. “Are you okay? Anakin, you’re shaking. What’s wrong?”

 

The pure worry and concern for him in Obi-Wan’s voice was nearly enough to send him to the floor sobbing. He so desperately wanted to be held in his friend's arms, wanted to confess everything as Obi-Wan held him. He didn’t want to feel alone anymore, didn't want to bear the weight of his own existence on his own.

   
The picture of a blue vase filled with pink carnations and a whispered I will never forget you, my dear entered his mind, and he was filled with a sense of longing for a place he'd never known, a longing that confused him and nearly caused the tears gathering in his eyes to fall.

   
“I- it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

   
Obi-Wan snorted - and he somehow made even that sound worried - and put his arm around his friend’s shoulders, leading him out of the building towards the parking lot. “Clearly you’re not. You don’t have to tell me anything, but you are coming home with me, and sitting on my couch until you can calm down. I’ll make you your favorite tea.”

  
Anakin allowed himself to be led to Obi-Wan’s car, where Qui-Gon was already sitting in the driver’s seat. They slid into the back, Obi-Wan’s arm still around him rubbing soothing circles into his arm, and Qui-Gon started driving without saying a word.

   
Anakin tried to stop the shaking, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t seem to calm down. It was stupid, being so affected by a short meeting. The man hadn’t even touched him, for crying out loud, he shouldn’t be this shaken up over it.

   
But some of the conversation came back to him.

   
_“I’ve noticed you’ve gotten close with that one boy. What was his name? Oh yes, Ben Kenobi. I’ve looked into his records, he’s the perfect student, got a perfect life. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him…”_

   
His shaking only increased at the memory, and he felt Obi-Wan’s hold on him tighten as Qui-Gon sped up the car. He could see they were both extremely worried, but he couldn’t calm down.

   
The tears came again as they pulled into Obi-Wan’s driveway, and he desperately pushed them back. Obi-Wan must have thought he was weak enough, he couldn’t cry in front of him.

   
Obi-Wan led him into the house, and gently pushed him down on the sofa. He turned to go make some tea but stopped when Anakin grabbed his sleeve. Turning to look at his friend, Obi-Wan felt completely and utterly unprepared for this kind of thing. What had happened to Anakin to put him in such a panic?

   
Looking to Qui-Gon, who nodded and began making tea for the both of them, Obi-Wan sat beside his friend and turned on the television. His lower lip began to tremble, and when Obi-Wan pulled him into another side hug Anakin couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore, and Obi-Wan remained silent as his body shook with silent sobs, simply pulling him in even closer and trying not to cry himself.

   
What in the world had caused his friend to hurt so much?

   
Qui-Gon entered the room with their tea and sat on Anakin’s other side, offering his own silent support as he held both of them.

  
Nearly half an hour later, Anakin had calmed down enough to talk.

 

“S-sorry…”

 

He felt Obi-Wan’s grip tighten against him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. What… what happened, Anakin? I’ve never seen you this upset.”

  
Anakin tensed his shoulders and pulled away from the warmth the two men offered. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

   
Obi-Wan gave him a look but didn’t push it. “Very well, I won’t force you to tell me. But please, Anakin, I don’t want you to have to deal with whatever this is alone. I want to help. Just… just know that I’m always here, okay? Do you need anything? More tea?” 

  
Anakin shook his head and froze, staring at the clock. He was supposed to meet Watto 20 minutes ago, the man had a job for him. The blood rushed from his face and he stood, nausea rolling in his stomach. He was in so much trouble…

  
“I… I need to get home. Dammit, I need to go.”

 

Obi-Wan’s brow seemed to crease even further, and Anakin knew he was scaring his friend, but he needed to leave now and he was about to panic again when Obi-Wan stood and grabbed the keys.

  
“Alright, I’ll drive you home, just… let me know if there’s anything you need, please.”

   
Anakin nodded and practically ran to Obi-Wan’s car, hopping into the passenger seat and waiting impatiently for his friend to start driving. His mind was in such a frenzy, worried about what Watto would do to him for being late, that it seemed to have taken no time at all to arrive home. 

 

He hopped out of the car as fast as he could, sending his friend an apology and a hasty ‘thanks’ over his shoulder before he ran inside, throwing the door open. 

  
That night, Anakin found no rest. Watto’s ‘job’ had been for him to whore himself out again - Watto was in need of some extra cash - and his tardiness had brought himself another beating. He was in too much pain to go to school for the rest of the week, and he couldn’t bring himself to answer the texts and calls from his friends.

  
Watto had been harsh with him, but his message had been very clear.

   
Anakin was a slave, and that was it. He was not a person - he had no rights, had no say in how his life was spent. He was worth nothing and deserved even less.

   
That night, when Watto had finally left him to his own devices, the longing returned. He longed for the home that his mind had created, the one with the carnations and the voice that was filled with warmth and unending love. He longed for his friends, for Obi-Wan. He longed to be held, to be told that he was good enough, that he was worth something.

  
He knew it would never happen though. It was impossible.

   
That night, the spark of hope died.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not quite as happy as the last chapter. The next chapter is going to be a lot more fluffy. I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but I have the need to write a cute, fluffy chapter where Anakin is with his friends and experiences his first true Christmas. There will still be angst, but not nearly as much as in this chapter.


	4. Commuovere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's first Christmas spent with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only posted the last chapter yesterday, but I couldn't stop writing and decided to post the next one today. 
> 
> There is a little trigger warning - Anakin has a nightmare - but it is nothing too graphic. This is by far the happiest, fluffiest chapter I've written so far. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Commuovere: to move to tears_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Winter had hit at full force that year.  The ground was covered in a thick blanket of white, and nearly every new day brought with it a new layer of snow.  A day with clear blue skies had become rare, the world instead continually covered in gray clouds releasing snowflakes at different rates.  

The year was going by fast, and somehow, Anakin managed to convince Watto and Sidious to allow him to spend Christmas break at Obi-Wan’s.

It would be Anakin’s first Christmas away from Watto - so truly his first Christmas - and he was at the same time giddy with excitement and crippled with nerves.  When he had first seen Obi-Wan’s house, covered in bright lights and decorations, he had stopped and gaped.  He had never seen anything like it - Christmas was usually a time spent indoors for him, following the will of his father’s employer.  

Obi-Wan had noticed him stop, and seeing the amazed look on his face had given him a quizzical stare.  “What’s wrong?”

Anakin shook his head and looked at his friend, offering a sheepish grin.  “Watto doesn’t like Christmas all that much.  I’ve just… I’ve never seen anything like this.” he said, motioning to the house.  

Obi-Wan balked.  “Really?”

Anakin had just shrugged.  “Watto avoids everything that has to do with Christmas.  He really hates it.”  

Obi-Wan had put his arm around the taller boy’s shoulder and led him inside.  “Well, just you wait.  Qui-Gon has a tendency to go all out.  If the outside of the house surprised you, just wait until you see the tree!”  

And Obi-Wan was right.  Anakin had never understood the expression ‘his jaw dropped to the floor’ until that moment, when he was sure his jaw had done just that.  The tree was grand, stopping just a couple feet before the ceiling and topped with an elaborately decorated star adornment.  The rest of the tree was decked in colorful ornaments and knick-knacks, as well as shimmering tinsel and strings of alternating lights.  

It was absolutely gorgeous, and Obi-Wan waited patiently for his friend to speak.  “I - It’s beautiful.”  

Anakin had then looked at his friend and had thought his heart was trying to jump out of his throat.  Obi-Wan's hair was illuminated by the lights, shining a bright copper, the lights from the tree also reflecting in his blue-green eyes.  Obi-Wan was… exquisite, even more so than the decorations and Anakin had to mentally berate himself.  

Obi-Wan had a girlfriend, and even if he didn’t, Anakin couldn’t risk him getting hurt by dating him.  His friend was already a target for Sidious and if they got involved romantically, well, Sidious wouldn’t hesitate to use that against him.  

Obi-Wan had smiled at him and led him to the couch.  Qui-Gon brought them both hot chocolate, and they had spent the first couple days of break watching cheesy Christmas movies and enjoying each other’s company.   

Now they were all at Padme’s, crowded around the fireplace and sipping hot cocoa as a blizzard raged outside.  Anakin sat smashed between Obi-Wan and Cody, and Ahsoka and Rex sat on the floor.  

Padme and Sabe, who had finally stopped pining and gotten together, sat curled up with each other in the loveseat.  There was another cheesy Christmas miracle movie playing on the television - Anakin couldn’t believe that many had ever been made - and there was a sense of contentment surrounding the group of friends.  

Padme was the first to break the comfortable silence.  “So, have we all finished gift shopping, or does anyone need to go out tomorrow?”

Everyone around the circle confirmed they had finished, except for Anakin, who looked confused.  “Gifts?” his he asked quizzically

Everyone had turned to look at him, and his eyes widened dramatically.  “Shit, I forgot about that part!”  

His friends had laughed, but it was tinged with sadness.  They had all recently learned that their friend had never experienced a real Christmas, and it was heartbreaking.  

Obi-Wan broke the tension that came with that.  “I’ll take you out tomorrow Anakin, you can get your gifts then.”

Anakin shifted uncomfortably.  “I, uh… I don’t have any money.”

Everyone smiled at him.  

“That’s okay, I’ll pay for it.” offered Obi-Wan

Anakin shook his head.  “You don’t have to do that, I can figure something out.”

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.  “And what are you going to do to get that much money in one night, prostitute yourself?”

The group laughed, and Anakin managed a small chuckle, uncomfortable with how close to the mark she was.   _You have no idea…_

“No, Anakin, we’ll all pitch in, that way Obi-Wan isn’t buying his own gift as well,”  Padme said, always the voice of reason.

Anakin knew he didn’t have a choice, so he nodded and relaxed back into the couch.  Obi-Wan and Cody were warm, and it took all his self-discipline not to lean into Obi-Wan’s side and curl up around him.  

“So, Obi-Wan, have you gotten anything for Satine yet?” Rex asked

He felt Obi-Wan shift beside him.  “Ah, actually, we decided to break up.  All we were doing was fighting, we both believed it to be the best.”  

Rex offered him a sympathetic smile and Cody huffed.  “About damn time, you deserve better than that my friend.”

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s eyes on him, the fight from that day obviously coming back to memory.  “Yeah, I guess it just took a while to realize that.”

Anakin fought down the urge to laugh, turning instead to grin at his friend as a curious warmth grew in his chest.  Obi-Wan was looking at him intensely, those blue-green eyes staring right into him, and Anakin wouldn’t have been surprised if his friend could see everything he was feeling at that moment.  

His eyes flicked down to Obi-Wan’s mouth for a moment, eyeing his plump lips that were slightly chapped from the cold weather.  Anakin licked his own lips, and looked away, missing Obi-Wan’s own gaze falling to his friend’s mouth.  

Ahsoka and Padme shot knowing looks to each other, and the other three rolled their eyes at the boy’s antics.  It was obvious to everyone that the two were pining after each other, everyone but themselves.  

The conversation turned to school and semester testing for a while until Padme’s mom called out that dinner had arrived - they had ordered Thai food.  Anakin jumped up off the couch to grab the takeaway, followed by Obi-Wan.  

They walked back in together and the tension from before had disappeared.  They stopped in the doorway when they were faced with three giggling girls and two smirking twins.  Anakin glared at them.  “What?  What’s so funny?”

Ahsoka smirked at them.  “You guys should pay more attention to where you’re walking,” she said and looked upward.  

Anakin followed her gaze, along with Obi-Wan and wrinkled his brow when the boy beside him flushed.  “I don’t understand.  It’s a plant,” he said

Sabe gawked at him.  “Are you saying you don’t know what mistletoe is?” she asked

Ahsoka huffed a laugh and gestured to Obi-Wan to explain.  

 

Anakin turned to him expectantly, worried at how red his friend had become.  Obi-Wan mumbled something that he couldn’t hear.  “What did you say?” he asked

Obi-Wan looked down at the floor.  “I uh… if you’re caught under the m-mistletoe with someone, you two have to kiss.”  he stuttered out

Anakin immediately flushed like the boy beside him and turned to glare at their friends, who were now laughing.  “And whose idea was this, huh?”

Anakin had a sneaking suspicion it was Ahsoka, who simply laughed at him louder and gestured to them.  “Well, tradition is tradition.  What are you waiting for?”

Obi-Wan flushed even more beside him - if that was even possible - and turned to his friend.  “... I don’t think they’ll ever let us live it down if we don’t…”

Anakin nodded and swallowed, holding his breath as he turned to face his friend.  Obi-Wan’s eyes held an apology in them, as well as a glimmer of something Anakin couldn’t quite recognize but that sent a jolt of excitement through his body as Obi-Wan leaned closer and tilted his head up to meet his lips.

The kiss was short, just a quick brush of Obi-Wan’s lips against his before his friend pulled away to set down the food on the table.  Anakin stood there for a second, mind blank as he replayed the moment in his mind over and over again.  It was… nice.  Different.  He’d never been kissed by anyone that wasn’t forcing him, and he couldn’t help but want to feel it again.  

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he went and sat back down on the couch, and couldn’t help but be disappointed at the distance his friend kept between them.  Had it really been bad enough to push his friend away like that?   

Conversation resumed as everyone began to eat their food, and Obi-Wan eventually relaxed.  The distance between them gradually diminished until they were once again right beside each other, knees touching if one of them wasn’t paying attention, and Anakin was relieved.  His friend didn’t hate him, everything was fine.  

And when Rex and Ahsoka were caught under the same doorway, he took great pleasure in torturing them in the same way.

 

Later that night the blizzard was still going strong.  Anakin had fallen asleep on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  Cody had moved to the ground with Ahsoka and Rex to give the two more space, and Padme and Sabe were curled up together on the loveseat, fast asleep.  

 

For the first time in a long time, in a safe place and surrounded by his friends,  Anakin slept through the night without a single nightmare.  

The next morning, Padme’s father made them pancakes and Anakin and Obi-Wan set out to the store.  

It didn’t take long for Anakin to find everything he needed, and he was giddy with excitement for when his friends opened their presents in two days.  He had managed to hide what he had gotten for Obi-Wan from him.  

They returned to Padme’s house, and Anakin hid the presents in the trunk of Obi-Wan’s car.  They settled in on the couch again, everyone crammed in next to each other as they watched more cheesy movies.  

“How have so many of these been made?” Anakin asked, wrinkling his nose when the plot of this movie was exactly the same as all the others they’ve watched

Ahsoka laughed.  “Oh, come on Anakin.  We know you love them.”

Anakin glared at her, but it held no real heat as relaxed further into his position.  He was laying with his back to Obi-Wan’s chest and his feet on Ahsoka’s legs.  He watched as Rex stood up and stretched, turning to the rest of his friends.  “You know what I think we need?  A good snowball fight.”

 

Ahsoka jumped up right after him, effectively disrupting Anakin’s position.  “I think you’re right, Rex.”  

Anakin looked confused again, and Ahsoka sighed.  “Just get ready to go outside.  You’ll catch on fast.”

When Anakin had finally pulled on his ratty coat and gloves, he was the last one to head out.  Stepping through the door, he was immediately met with a faceful of snow.  He wiped it away from his eyes to find a surprised Obi-Wan and a cackling Ahsoka a few feet in front of him - obviously who Obi-Wan’s original target had been.  

Anakin growled and picked up a pile of snow, running after a shrieking Ahsoka as the fight resumed.  He managed to shove a pile of the wet white fluff into her own face, which resulted in both of them reduced to a wet, shivering mess.  

They noticed Obi-Wan trying to avoid the fighting and smirked at each other.  They snuck up behind him, each shoving a handful of snow down his jacket and running away as he screamed.

Soon, everyone was soaking wet and freezing cold, and they piled back into Padme’s living room to warm up and drink some more hot chocolate.  

Anakin looked at each of his friends, his heart swelling in joy and love.  He’d never experienced anything like this before, and he wished once again that his life could have been different, that he could experience this and not worry about his father or Sidious doing something to ruin it.  

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Padme kneeled before him frowning.  “Anakin, what’s wrong?”  

He laughed, loud and excited as tears continued to stream down his face, because for once in his life, the answer to that question was nothing.  “It’s nothing.  I’ve just never experienced this before and I’m really, really happy.”  

He pulled the girl in front of him into a hug and was content for the rest of the day.  He was safe and loved and surrounded by the people who he knew truly cared about him.  

\--------

That night, they all went back to their respective homes, Anakin riding back with Obi-Wan to stay at his house.  The gang would meet up again later on Christmas day to give each other their presents, but for now, it was just him, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.  

Anakin sat beside Obi-Wan on the couch, listening to Qui-Gon tell stories of his youth late into the night.  Laughter filled the room, and Anakin was content.  

\--------

That night Obi-Wan led Anakin to his room and they sat on the bed for a while longer, talking and enjoying each other’s company.  Anakin’s eyelids began to droop, and Obi-Wan laughed when a yawn forced its way out.  

“Looks like someone is ready to sleep.”

Anakin glared at him, but the small smile that rested upon his lips ruined the look.  Obi-Wan chuckled again.  “You can stay here with me tonight.  I doubt you could make it back to the guest room.”  

Anakin smiled again and didn’t hesitate to lift the covers up and burrow underneath them.  He opened his eyes to find Obi-Wan smiling down at him fondly as he pulled the blankets on top of himself as well.  “Goodnight, Anakin,” he said softly

Anakin sighed in content.  “G’night Obi.”  

It didn’t take long after that for him to fall asleep.  

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Later that night, Obi-Wan awoke abruptly.  It took him a moment to realize what had woken him, and he turned to look at his friend beside him.  Anakin’s brow was furrowed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.  He was shifting - as if in pain - and mumbling, and what Obi-Wan heard chilled him to the bone.  

Anakin was having a nightmare and was pleading with someone to leave him alone.  

“Please… ‘m sorry sir… n’t happen again… no… ‘lease no…”

Obi-Wan sat up and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, ready to shake him awake.  The contact was all it took though.  Anakin shot up in the bed with a strangled scream, scrambling back from the hands that were on his shoulders.  He curled up at the headboard, whimpering and crying and pleading even louder.  “Please, please I can’t take anymore.  It won’t happen again, I’m sorry just please, it hurts.”  

Obi-Wan let out a dry sob at his friend’s words.  “Anakin… Anakin, it’s me.  It’s Obi-Wan.  Please, Anakin, you’re safe, come back to me…”

He watched in the dim light as cerulean eyes, bright with tears, widened in recognition.  “Oh, oh god Obi-Wan I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry…”

The tears were falling faster now, and Anakin somehow managed to curl in on himself even further, wet sobs racking his body.  Obi-Wan reached out to his friend and pulled him to him.  Anakin uncurled himself and latched onto Obi-Wan’s shirt, apologies still tumbling out of his mouth as his body continued to shake.  

Obi-Wan shushed him, and tightened his grip, holding Anakin until his sobs quieted, hiccuping as he continued to clutch at Obi-Wan.  

Carefully, Obi-Wan laid them down and pulled the covers back up, arms tightening around Anakin, who circled his own arms around him, clutching now at the back of his shirt rather than the front.  

He tucked Anakin’s head underneath his chin, whispering quiet words of comfort until they both fell asleep again in each other’s arms.

 

 

\--------

 

 

Sunlight filtered into the room through the open curtains, rousing Anakin from a deep sleep.  Sighing in content, he shuffled closer to the warmth at his side, arms tightening around the boy who lay beside him.  

… What?

Anakin’s eyes snapped open, speechless at the sight before him.  

Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly beside Anakin, arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him to his chest.  The sunlight filtering into the room ignited his hair in a fiery glow, face relaxed in the way only sleep could create.  

Blue-green eyes slid open to meet his own, and Obi-Wan offered him a sleepy grin, pulling him even closer.  “G’morning, Anakin.” he yawned

Obi-Wan’s voice was low and rough, and it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.  Anakin stared for a moment, unsure if he was dreaming or if this was really happening.  Obi-Wan looked back down at him, a frown tarnishing the peace that was once in place.  “How are you feeling Anakin?”

Memories of the night before came rolling in, and Anakin felt shame pooling in his stomach at his actions.  Pulling away from his friend’s warm embrace, he sat up and looked away.  “I’m fine.  Sorry about that… I, uh, I never wanted you to have to witness that.”

Obi-Wan’s frown deepened, and Anakin felt his friend sit up beside him.  “There’s nothing to be sorry about.  Anakin… does that kind of thing happen often?  The nightmares?”

Anakin tensed his shoulders and nodded stiffly, still looking anywhere but at his friend.  

Obi-Wan breathed out.  “Oh Anakin.”  he placed a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin relaxed, finally looking at him.  

“I - really, it’s okay, Obi-Wan.  You get used to it after a while.”  

Anakin laughed bitterly.  “It’s really nothing to worry about.”  

Obi-Wan frowned and pulled him into another hug.  Anakin melted into his friend's embrace, resting his forehead on his friend’s chest.  “Thanks… thanks for bringing me back though.  It usually takes a little longer to become aware again.”

“Anakin.  Last night, I… I heard you talking.  You kept asking someone to stop, to leave you alone.  You were pleading.  Anakin, what’s going on?  That, that kind of thing doesn’t just happen on its own.”

Anakin pulled back from their embrace, eyes hard and shoulders tensed again.  “It’s nothing Obi-Wan.”  

“Nothing?  Anakin, that was not _nothing_ !  You were terrified!   _I_ was terrified!  What are you hiding?”

Obi-Wan stared at him with pleading eyes, willing him to tell him what was going on.  And Anakin wanted to, he so badly wanted, needed to tell his friend everything, but he couldn’t.  

“I’m not hiding anything that you could do anything about, Obi-Wan!  Look, it’s something I have to deal with on my own.  There isn’t anything you can do to help.”

“Bull _shit_ , Anakin!  Whatever this is, you need help.  I-”

 

“Enough!  Leave it, Obi-Wan.” there was a dark edge to Anakin’s voice, one that spoke of things no one his age had any right to see, to experience.  

Obi-Wan slumped in defeat.  “Fine, okay I’ll leave it.  But if you ever feel the need to confide in someone, please do.  Whether it’s me or someone else doesn’t matter.  But, Anakin, you don’t have to be alone.  I care about you, and I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Anakin smiled, glad his friend had let it go.  At the same time though, he was sad about it.  Had Obi-Wan pushed just a little more, he would have spilled everything.  “Thanks, Obi-Wan.  I appreciate it, I really do.  But this isn’t something that can go away just by telling someone.  Now let’s go see what Qui-Gon’s making for breakfast.  I’m starving.”  

The rest of the day went by without incident, any tension from the morning between them bleeding out during breakfast.  

That night, not a word was said when Obi-Wan slid into bed beside Anakin and pulled him into his arms once more.  If it would give his friend some respite from the dreams, he would be happy to hold him every night for the rest of their lives.   

\---------

Christmas day went by quickly.  Anakin had given out his presents, and he had received his.  He especially loved the book on mechanics Padme had given him and he had felt tears gather in his eyes when Obi-Wan had presented him with a book of pictures from the time Anakin had known them.  The last picture in the book was from right after the snowball fight, everyone gathered in front of Padme’s fireplace, sipping hot cocoa and laughing at something Cody had said.  

He had spent a lot of time finding presents for the group of people he could now call friends without hesitation.  Cody and Rex had smiled when he gifted them each with _A Beginners Guide to Shooting_ , as they’d mentioned something about wanting to learn how to shoot a handgun.  Padme and Sabe had both hugged them when he gave them each a locket with two pictures, one of everyone, and one from after the snowball fight of the two of them curled up on the couch smiling at each other.  Ahsoka had nearly cried when he had shyly handed her a pair of ornate daggers.  The blades were a gorgeous blue-tinted silver, with a simple yet elegantly carved handle.  

Obi-Wan’s present had taken him a long time to find.  He’d wanted it to be absolutely perfect, and when he’d found it, it had taken his breath away.  It was simple, a glass stone of two shades of blue - matching each of their eyes - curling around each other in soft swirls of color.  What had really caught his eye though, was the little glass carnation inside of the stone, where you could just see a pink tinge to its petals.  

Anakin had written a note for Obi-Wan to read:

  _“Thank you, Obi-Wan.  We’ve known each other for only a few months, but I already couldn’t imagine my life without you.  You’ve become my rock in these past couple months, and I can’t thank you more.  I got this for you to symbolize our friendship.  I did a bit of research in pink carnations, they mean ‘I will never forget you’, and I can tell you that without a doubt, that is true here.  Thank you for being my best friend.”_  

Obi-Wan had offered him a particularly choked up ‘thank you’, and had pulled him into a tight hug, holding the stone close to his chest.  

The rest of the day was filled with joy and an easy camaraderie, and Anakin felt as if he might explode from all the warmth and happiness pooled inside him.  

They all spent that night at Obi-Wan’s, and if he and Anakin had fallen asleep tangled up in each other, well, no one said a thing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the pink carnations strike again. They seriously are my favorite flower - not only are they gorgeous, but they're packed with so much meaning. 
> 
> Anyways, I'd love to know what you guys think about this chapter. It's definitely different than all the others, and it was truly a joy to write. I'm going to try to keep on the pattern of a new chapter every two or three days, this story is probably going to be finished within a few weeks. I just can't stop writing it!


	5. Eccedentesiast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on, but Anakin isn't sure if he can for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings galore for this chapter. It's probably the angstiest one yet, I nearly cried while writing it. 
> 
> There's a lot of talk of Anakin's abuse, especially the psychological effects. Please be careful while reading.

_ Eccedentesiast: One who hides pain behind a smile  _

 

After Christmas break, life went back to normal.  Anakin went to school, laughed with his friends at lunch, did his homework, and did the odd job for his father or Sidious.  Life had been easy for a few months, and he had just begun to relax into it when it took a turn for the worst.  

 

The school year was going by fast, and with 3 months until the end of his junior year, Anakin was falling.  

 

It began when Anakin had overheard a conversation between Watto and Sidious.  

 

_ “The boy’s mother is restless.  She is still looking.”   _

 

_ “I understand, I will be careful.”  _

 

_ “You should take care to.  He cannot find out who he is, or there will be… consequences to face.”   _

 

He hadn’t known what to think about what he had heard, but it didn’t take long for him to figure out that the conversation was about him.  What could they possibly mean?  

 

So Anakin had started digging, looking into records from his past, as well as those of Watto and Sidious, who he had learned early in the year was really Sheev Palpatine and principle of his school.  

 

He hadn’t liked what he had found.  

 

There were no records of an ‘Anakin Vader’ from before he was five years old.  It seemed as if he had come out of nowhere, just created out of thin air on a whim.  

 

There were no records of a ‘Watto Vader’ at all, but he did find some information on a ‘Watto Toydaria’.  Anakin had connected the two together easily, but it had only served to create more questions than it answered.  

 

He’d found plenty on ‘Sheev Palpatine’, but absolutely nothing on Crime Lord and Human Trafficker ‘Sidious’.  There were no records, anywhere, of anyone with that name.  

 

His research had just served to confuse him further.  

 

Not long after he had begun to look into his past, the jobs for Watto and Sidious began to increase.  Anakin suspected they knew he was looking and were trying to stop him.  

 

With three months until the end of school, the ‘jobs’ took up the better part of almost every night.  He rarely ever had any kind of break, and it was affecting every other aspect of his life.  He couldn’t concentrate in school because of the threats that had been made against him and his friends.  He often woke up in so much pain that he couldn’t move, and he had missed more days of school than he could count.  

 

His grades were falling, his attendance was terrible, and he had all but abandoned his friends.  He avoided them whenever he could.  Anakin didn’t think he could deal with their worried glances and concerned questioning.  He couldn’t risk putting them in danger, and distancing himself was the best way to ensure their safety.  

 

It hadn’t been working very well though.  

 

Obi-Wan refused to leave him alone, and the rest were nearly as bad.  They cornered him in the hallways and after class, telling him they were  _ worried  _ and to ‘please talk to us, Anakin.  We’re scared.’  

 

He felt terrible for doing this to them, but he didn’t know what else  _ to  _ do.  Palpatine, as he’d started calling him, was issuing more and more threats.  The vice principal Dooku had taken to Palpatine and had joined him in torturing him.  Dooku often pulled him out of class to make demands and threaten his friends.  

 

Anakin wasn’t sleeping at home, so he often fell asleep in class.  He could only consider himself lucky that when he did fall to his exhaustion, he was so drained that he slept dreamlessly and hadn’t disturbed any classes with his nightmares.  

 

Anakin knew very well that Obi-Wan had confided in his father.  Qui-Gon had been told everything - from the nightmares to the lack of knowledge of some very well known things, to the pain he was often in.  

 

Anakin was scared and tired, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could live as he was.  

 

Every night was a torrent of pain and violation.  He had since learned to block out the action as it occurred, but it was harder to block the memories and fear in the aftermath.  Watto had been withholding food from him lately, and his body had begun to show it.   

 

He wanted so badly to break down and tell someone what was happening, but he knew if he did his father would find out, and either they’d move, or whoever he had confided in would be  _ taken care of.   _

 

He couldn’t live with either of those options, so he stayed quiet, shuffling through life so as not to aggravate his wounds.  

 

He couldn’t continue to push away his friends though.  They were his lifeline, they would be what kept him sane.  Slowly, he started trying to connect with them again, but it was difficult.  He could see how worried they were for him, and he couldn’t handle it.  

 

Anakin wasn’t sure how long it would take before he broke completely.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

It was a rainy day in late March, and Anakin felt it was fitting for his current mood.  He had woken up that morning in excruciating pain, but as he had still been able to move he’d had to force himself out of bed.  

 

He was now sitting in his first class, calculus, trying desperately not to fall asleep.  He kept eyeing the clock, praying for the end of the day so he could hide somewhere and  _ sleep. _

 

When the bell finally rang, Anakin was roused from his zoned out state by his teacher, Mace Windu.  “Vader, please stay for a moment.”  

 

The rest of the teens filed out of the room as Anakin made his way up to Mr. Windu’s desk, trying not to wince as each step jostled his cracked ribs.  

 

“What did you need, Mr. Windu?” he asked, keeping his gaze trained to the floor 

 

Mace Windu sighed, and pulled off his glasses.  “Vader, what’s going on?  You went from having the top grades in this class to having the lowest in a month.  You’ve been falling asleep in your classes - and I know it’s not just mine, Mr. Jinn and Miss Secura have confided that you’ve had similar problems in their classes as well.  You’re a bright kid, Anakin, so this is quite a surprising turn of events.  What happened?”  

 

Anakin continued to look down at his feet, trying to ignore the tears burning in his eyes at his teacher’s words.  He was aware of his hands shaking, as well as his knees, and he wanted nothing more than to sob his story out to this man.  

 

“It’s nothing Mr. Windu.  Family problems, that’s all.  And sleeping problems as well.  We’re fixing it.  I’ll be better in no time.  Everything’s fine.”  

 

Windu’s eyebrow raised.  “ _ Fine?   _ Anakin, I happen to know that you walk into class every day in extreme pain.  I’ve seen some flashes of injuries that are absolutely not  _ fine. _  You’re excuses are bullshit and you know it.  Now tell me the truth.”  

 

Anakin bristled and turned away from the man in front of him.  “Mr. Windu, I have told you the entire truth.  As much as I  _ appreciate  _ it, my family and personal life is none of your business, and I would like to keep it that way.  Now, if you would excuse me, sir, I have a class to get to.”  

 

Anakin turned and stomped out of the room.  He knew his behavior was wrong, he was rude and had practically threw a fit, but he didn’t know what else to do.  Windu was closer to the truth than he realized, and he didn’t know how to keep him from finding out anything else.  He liked the stern math teacher, and he didn’t want to see him get into trouble by helping him.  

 

Lunch was spent in the library, doing more research into Palpatine.  He couldn’t help but hope that if he found evidence linking the principal to the human trafficking lord, he could confess to everything and put the man behind bars for good.  

 

He was utterly disappointed in what he found - which was absolutely nothing.  

 

He could feel Obi-Wan’s stare all throughout English, and he kept catching Qui-Gon’s worried glances.  He was called to stay behind after class again, like in calculus, and Obi-Wan stayed behind with him.  

 

“Anakin, Mace told me about this morning.”  

 

Anakin tried to turn and walk out of the room, but Obi-Wan held him in place.  Anakin’s heart broke when he saw the tears in his friend’s beautiful eyes and the despair and worry lining his facial expressions.  

 

Obi-Wan reached down to grab his hands, the tears pooling even more in his eyes, but refusing to fall.  “Anakin, please!  I’m so worried for you.  You’ve been so distant and I can tell that you’re in pain. I watch you every day and all I can see is you that night after you had that nightmare.  And Anakin I’ve tried to let it go and leave it alone, but I can’t!  Not when I can see you suffering right in front of me, but refusing to do anything about it.”  

 

A single tear fell from Obi-Wan’s eye, and Anakin traced its path.  His British accent, usually very subtle, was much more pronounced in his distress.  

 

“Anakin, I’m scared.  I’m terrified that I’m losing you and there’s nothing I can do.”  

 

Anakin looked into his friend’s eyes and saw the utter  _ truth  _ to his words, nearly breaking down right then and there.  Palpatine’s words from the night before invaded his mind though and stopped him.  

 

_ “If I find out you’ve said anything to anyone, that little friend of yours will pay.  The one with the red hair.  He’ll be forced into a fate much worse than yours, boy, and I’ll force you to watch as he is broken in the worst way possible.”  _

 

Anakin choked on a sob and looked away.  “Obi-Wan don’t you understand that I  _ can’t  _ tell you?  I want to, I want to so bad but I  _ can’t risk it!   _ I can’t lose you because of this.  I just can’t.”  

 

Qui-Gon walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Anakin, you won’t lose anyone.  We just want to help you, no one’s going to hurt us if you confide in us.”  

 

Anakin shook his head, desperate to hold back the tears threatening to break out.  “You don’t understand.   _ You can’t understand. _ ” 

 

At that, he turned and ran.  

 

_ You’re a fool, Anakin!  You’ve given too much away!  Palpatine is going to find out what you’ve done and you’re never going to see them again.  You’ve screwed up too big this time.   _

 

Anakin skipped seventh period, running to the park across the street.  He placed his back against a tree and slid to the ground, tears finally leaking out and sobs racking his too-thin shoulders. 

 

He stiffened when he heard footsteps walk towards him, and looked up into the face of Rex.  “Oh geez, Anakin.  What happened?”

 

Anakin looked up to see Rex - that's right, he didn't have a seventh.  

 

His friend sat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder.  When Rex didn’t push for him to speak, he allowed himself to cry for a little while longer, burying his face in the young man’s shoulder.  

 

He didn’t say anything when he saw Rex pull out his phone.  

 

As soon as seventh period was over, Cody and Ahsoka ran over to join them in the park.  His tears had long since dried up, but it didn’t stop the other two from pulling them into their arms.  “Alright, that's it.  We’re all going to Padme’s.  I’ll text her and Obi-Wan.  Come on, let’s go.” says Ahsoka 

 

She grabs onto Anakin’s arm and pulls him up, leading him over to her car.  

 

It doesn’t take them long to reach Padme’s, and when they do everyone else is already there.  Padme runs and throws her arms around him.  “Oh Ani…” she whispers in his ear.

 

Anakin catches Obi-Wan’s gaze, and nearly breaks down crying again at the pure worry reflected in his eyes.  When he walks past him, Obi-Wan takes his hand, taking the lead from Padme and walking him to the couch.  

 

Sitting down on the plush seat with Obi-Wan, Anakin curls up against his friend.  He knows that he needs to get home, he would be punished for being late, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at that moment.  

 

The rest of their friends sit around him offering silent support, turning on a cheesy telenovela and sitting in silence.  Anakin wished it could always be like that.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Later that day, Obi-Wan leads him to his car to take him home.  They sit in silence in Padme’s driveway and Obi-Wan holds his hand, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb.  

 

“Anakin, I’m sorry.  I don’t know what’s going on, and I wish you would just confide in me, but I can tell that pushing you isn’t going to help anything either.”  

 

Anakin turns to look at his friend, tightening his hand around the one around his.  “I… I’m sorry too, Obi.  I just - I don’t know what to do anymore.  I don’t know what’s real and what’s fake.  I don’t even know who I am anymore.”  

 

Obi-Wan looked confused at that.  “What do you mean?” 

 

Anakin took a deep breath.  He didn’t have to tell Obi-Wan everything, but he needed to confide in someone what he had found.  Perhaps, if Obi-Wan knew and was helping him research, he might be able to find more information.  

 

“Obi-Wan, please what I’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone.  And I mean anyone, not our friends and not Qui-Gon.  I’m already risking too much just being with you guys.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded, a fearful look in his eyes.  “Anakin, what is it?” 

 

Closing his eyes and stealing himself, Anakin began.  “I… I can’t tell you everything, not yet, it’s too risky, but I can tell you this.  I… overheard my father having a conversation with someone, and what I heard confused me.  So, I started doing research.  Into him, and into myself.” 

 

Obi-Wan was holding his breath.  “Anakin… where is this going?” 

 

“I - Obi there’s nothing.  I can’t find any records of myself before I was five years old.  There’s absolutely nothing, I just appeared out of thin air.  My birth certificate is fake, everything I could find about myself was a fabricated lie.  I found even less on my father.  ‘Watto Vader’ doesn’t even exist.  Obi-Wan, I don’t know what to do.  I don’t even know who I am anymore.” 

 

Obi-Wan released the breath he was holding and ran a hand through his hair.  “My God, Anakin.  That’s insane.  There’s really just nothing?” 

 

Anakin shook his head, slumping into the passenger seat.  “Nothing.  I don’t know what to do.  I just want to know who I am.  I mean, Vader definitely isn't my real last name but for all I know my name might not even be Anakin!” 

 

Obi-Wan was silent as he mulled something over.  “It’s funny… I remember when I first met you, I told you that your name didn’t fit.  It makes sense now - it’s because they don’t.”  

 

Anakin looked at him in silence, and Obi-Wan turned to him, taking both of his hands in his.  “Anakin - and yes, I’m almost positive that part of your name is right - whatever happens, no matter who you are, you still have me.  You still have me and everyone else - Ahsoka, Padme, Rex, Cody, and Qui-Gon.  We all want to help you, please don’t push us away anymore.  I know… I know there’s more you’re not telling me, but that’s fine.  This is big, and I can see why you might be scared.” 

 

Obi-Wan paused, taking in the image of his friend before him.  Anakin’s cerulean eyes were wide, and bright with more unshed tears.  He took in his slightly hollowed out cheeks - has he been eating? - and his chapped lips.  He traced the scar bisecting his right eye with his own eyes, traced the lines of worry that had taken up residence on his forehead.  His friend was beautiful, and he deserved so much more than life had given him.  

 

“But we’re with you until the end Anakin.  We all care about you,  _ I  _ care about you, so much that it hurts Anakin, and we don’t like seeing you in so much pain.  I’m sure you already know this, but I confided in Qui-Gon a while ago about you.  I was so  _ worried  _ and I didn’t know what else to do.  He’s been doing his own research.  I don’t know if he’s found anything, but he might be able to help in this situation.  I won’t tell him without your express permission, but in this case, I feel he would be our best chance to finding out anything more.”  

 

Anakin contemplated Obi-Wan’s words, blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, and nodded slowly.  “Okay, I think you’re right on this.  But Obi, you need to promise to be careful.  There’s real chance that you and Qui-Gon could get hurt by mixing yourselves into this, and I don’t want to see that.  I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded and gripped his hands tighter.  

 

“You - You’re going to learn things about me, Obi-Wan.  Things that aren’t pretty, things that I never wanted anyone to know.  I can’t guarantee that you’re going to come out of this feeling the same way about me.” 

 

Obi-Wan shook his head.  “No, Anakin I don’t care what it is.  You could be a murderer for all I care, but first and foremost you are still Anakin.  You are still my best friend, and nothing will change that.  I couldn’t do without you.” 

 

Anakin swallowed, basking in Obi-Wan’s intense stare.  “I’m scared, Obi," he said, voice breaking.  "I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m so terrified that I’m going to  _ fuck things up  _ and I’m going to lose everyone.  I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you guys, if I lost you, and I’m so, so afraid of what might happen.”  

 

Obi-Wan squeezed his hands.  “Nothing is going to happen to any of us, not on my watch.  Anakin, if it’s okay with you, tomorrow after school we should talk to Qui-Gon.  I really think he could help us.” 

 

Anakin nodded.  “Okay, yeah.  We’ll do that.”  he looked at the time and swore.  It wouldn’t be an easy night for him.  “I need to get home.  I’ve been late for about three hours now.” 

 

Obi-Wan winced and started the car, finally pulling out of Padme’s driveway.  

 

The drive home was much too short for Anakin’s liking, and he wished he could stay in the car with his friend forever.  He didn’t want to face Watto, but he knew he had to do it.  

 

He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to watch his friend pull out of the driveway.  

 

It was time to face the beast.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

The next day Anakin met Obi-Wan after school.  His nerves were racing and the little sleep he had gotten the night before wasn’t doing anything to help him.  

 

Obi-Wan had taken his hand right before they had started walking.  “It’s going to be okay Anakin.”  

 

Anakin had nodded, and followed Obi-Wan to their car, where he knew Qui-Gon was waiting to take them home.  

 

He really should get his car fixed.  Obi-Wan had been driving him everywhere since Christmas.  

 

The conversation went better than expected, and Qui-Gon had leaned back in his chair, hand stroking his graying beard.  “I’ve suspected something like this for a long time, actually.” 

 

“Really?” Anakin asked 

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Yes, I started doing my own research not long ago, but I hadn’t found nearly as much as you have.”  

 

Anakin nodded and felt Obi-Wan squeeze his arm.  “What are we going to do?” the redhead asked 

 

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment longer before speaking.  “I have a contact at the police station.  With your permission Anakin, I would like to consult with him.  He has more resources than any of us do, and he could very likely help you find out who you are.”  

 

Anakin pondered for a moment.  “Who is this contact?”  Obi-Wan asked 

 

“Chief Yoda, he’s the head of the department.  I am certain that he could help us and he is trustworthy.  He’s helped me many times.”  

 

Anakin nodded.  “Okay, if you think we can trust him then we should bring him in.”  

 

Qui-Gon nodded and moved to kneel in front of Anakin.  He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and squeezed.  “I am sorry Anakin.  I know this must be very difficult for you, but we are here to help.  You do not have to go through this alone.”

 

Anakin nodded and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, voice thick with emotion.  “Thank you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Anakin's finally started to open up about what's happening to him. Qui-Gon is going to start playing a larger role in this, and Obi-Wan is not clueless. He has his own ideas as to what's going on. 
> 
> The next two chapters are going to be angst with snapshots of happy fluffiness - so not as upsetting as this chapter. 
> 
> I wouldn't be surprised if I have the next chapter up in a few hours, and at the rate I'm going, I could very likely finish this story by the end of the month. I'm hoping I can keep up this schedule as I can tell people are enjoying it, and considering I don't have any more dance intensives for the next two weeks it's very likely I can. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos here. You guys are what drives me, and your responses are keeping me loving this story. Please continue to send suggestions, and if you guys have any story ideas you want to see written, feel free to message me or submit your idea to my Tumblr, aayalamaro or palpatinesmalpatine. Both are active, and I would love to hear your ideas.
> 
> Edit 06/27/17: realized that Windu called Anakin 'Skywalker ' in the chapter when he can't know that, changed each instance to 'Vader's.


	6. Desideratum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon Jinn knows more that you think, and Anakin can't hide everything forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Trigger warnings for sexual and physical abuse, as well as pretty graphic depictions of injuries. As I've said before, please be careful while reading this chapter.

_ Desideratum: something wanted or needed  _

 

* * *

 

 

The last few months of the year flew by and with help from his friends Anakin managed to pick his grades back up and end the year on a semi-positive note.    

 

That summer was worse for Anakin than the end of the year.  He was doing a job every night, and Sidious had started renting him out to other people for days at a time, forcing him to whore himself out.  He was constantly in pain and couldn’t sleep or eat, leading to large bags under his eyes and losing too much weight.  

 

The worst part of it, though, was that he hadn’t been able to see his friends once.  He wasn’t even able to contact them to let them know he was okay, and it was driving him insane.  

 

They had become his rock; without them to hold on to, he was drowning.  

 

So when summer ended and their senior year began, Anakin couldn’t have been happier.  He had met with his friends the morning of the first day before school began, and it had been one of the best moments of his life.  

 

As soon as they had seen him, he had been hugged until he couldn’t breathe and asked too many questions for him to answer.  Ahsoka had punched his arm - which had hurt, but he’d managed to hide his wince - and Padme had practically tackled him.  Cody and Rex had taken their turns giving him hugs and knuckling his head.  

 

When Anakin had turned to Obi-Wan, he had felt his world light back up.  He had spent the entire summer longing for him, wishing he could fall asleep in his friend’s arms, or sit on the couch watching stupid telenovelas for hours at a time.  Being unable to see his best friend had taken the largest toll on him.  

 

Obi-Wan had walked up to him slowly and had stood there staring at him for a moment.  Then he had grinned and thrown his arms around him, and Anakin couldn’t have been happier.  

 

He was with people who cared about him.  He was with people who truly wanted him, needed him, and it felt fantastic.  

 

He was home.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Not long into his senior year, Anakin was preparing for another one of Palpatine’s clients.  He stood outside the door to the room he had been doing all his jobs in; whoever had paid for the night with him was already inside.  

 

Anakin was dressed in nothing but a pair of flowing blue pants, decorated with gold chains.  He hated the outfit, but apparently, the man who had bought his services was extremely important so Watto had forced him to wear it.  

 

The blue accented his tan skin and complemented his cerulean eyes, the chains accenting the image of ‘slave’ that Watto was trying to portray.  

 

Whoever this man was, he must have paid a lot for him.  

 

Keeping his eyes glued to the floor and pushing down nausea that threatened to overtake him, Anakin entered the room before him, shoulder slumped in a submissive manner, ready for any reaction.

 

He’d had all kind of ‘clients’.  Some were gentle with him, simply looking for a night of plain fun.  Others weren’t so nice.  There were a few that would push him to his limits, using restraints and knives and whips until he was begging for them to stop.  

 

He could handle those clients though.  The one’s that truly hurt him though, were the ones who seemed to actually care about his own pleasure.  They would stay for hours, trying to prove that they could make him enjoy it.  They always left frustrated that he wouldn’t respond to their advancements, and Anakin was always left feeling guilty, even when he knew he shouldn’t.   

 

His voice trembled as he spoke.  “Good evening, sir.  How would you like to begin?”  

 

“Anakin.”  

 

The voice that responded nearly caused him to fall over.  Trembling, Anakin lifted his eyes to meet those of Qui-Gon Jinn.  For a moment, his world felt like it was going to end.  

 

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan’s  _ father  _ and the man Anakin had entrusted so much to, was standing before him, having  _ bought  _ a night with him.  Nausea welled up in Anakin’s stomach, and for a moment he thought the man in front of him had truly come here for his services.  

 

But looking into the man’s eyes, Anakin knew there had to be another explanation.  Qui-Gon wasn’t the kind of man to endorse that kind of thing _.   _

 

“Qui-Gon?  W-What are you doing here?”  

 

He watched as the man’s face fell, shock and despair for the boy in front of him evident in his expression.  

 

“I had to be sure that my suspicions were correct.”  

 

Anakin gaped at him and Qui-Gon motioned for him to sit down.  Moving mechanically, Anakin placed himself on top of the lavish bed.  He winced when Qui-Gon moved forward, but relaxed when the man simply draped his coat over his shoulders.  He hadn’t realized how cold he was until the warmth enveloped him, and he pulled it tighter around himself.  

 

“Allow me to explain, Anakin.  I’ve had my suspicions about your situation since I first met you.  When Obi-Wan came to me with his concerns at Christmas and after you told me about your research, I came to a terrible conclusion.  I needed to know if I was right or not, so I contacted your father.  I told him I was looking for… an easy fix for a good time, and that I was willing to pay.  He directed me to a man named Sidious, a  _ human trafficker  _ who I made a deal with.  

 

“I have to admit, I was hoping it wasn’t true.  To have to live like this, forced to… to pleasure other’s against your will, it was the worst torture I could imagine.  I didn’t want to believe it, but here you are.  Oh, Anakin, I am so sorry.”  

 

Anakin stared at the man before him for a few moments, taking him in.  Qui-Gon looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes holding a sadness that Anakin had never wanted to see in the man’s eyes.  

 

He felt tears well up in his eyes as he stared at Qui-Gon.  This was it, his secret was out; there would be no hiding anymore.  No more dodging concerns or spouting half-truths and evasions in order to keep them in the dark.  There was no pretending his situation wasn’t what it was.  

 

He was surprised at the amount of relief he felt, knowing that he didn’t have to lie anymore.  Knowing that this man knew.   

 

Qui-Gon reached over and pulled him into his arms and Anakin clung to the man’s shirt, violent sobs shaking his too-thin frame.  He was so relieved and so, so sad.  He hadn’t wanted anyone to find out - not like this.  

 

They stayed like that long after Anakin had stopped crying, simply clinging onto the man in front of him out of the need for comfort.  It had been a long time since someone had held him as he cried, and it was nice to finally release the pent up pain and fear in such a position.  

 

Pulling away, Anakin wiped at his face.  “Thank you,” he whispered

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “I…  _ purchased  _ a whole night with you in order to give you a safe place to sleep.  I’ve been told that you haven’t gotten much lately.” 

 

Anakin let out a bitter laugh and laid down.  “You would be right.  Qui-Gon?” 

 

“Yes, Anakin?” 

 

“Please… please don’t tell Obi-Wan about this.  I… I want to tell him myself.  He should hear it from me.”  

 

“I agree.  Get some sleep Anakin.  I’ll wait here with you.”  

 

The coat was still around his shoulders, and Anakin pulled it tighter around him.  It didn’t take him long to fall into a dreamless sleep, comforted by Qui-Gon’s watchful presence, and the knowledge that he would no longer have to hide.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

 

The next day was particularly warm for November.  It was three months into their senior year and winter was making its appearance.  Tank tops and shorts had quickly been replaced with long pants and sweaters as temperatures cooled down, and the ground was covered in orange, red, and yellow leaves as they fell from the trees. 

 

Anakin ate lunch outside with his friends, enjoying the last traces of warmth before the chill of winter took over.  His friends were laughing at some joke Ahsoka had made, and Anakin was simply basking in the glow that was his friends.  A sappy grin was glued onto his face as he watched them, memorizing their features.  

 

Padme sat beside Sabe on the grass, hands lightly clasped together as they ate.  They both had smiles on their faces, brown eyes shining with happiness.  Ahsoka sat with Rex, laying her head on his lap and making jokes about some teacher that she hated.  Cody sat with his arm around his new girlfriend, Maria, inserting his own jokes whenever Ahsoka stopped long enough for him to get a word in.  

 

Sitting beside him was Obi-Wan.  His blue-green eyes were sparkling with mischievous laughter, mouth open in a grin as he laughed with the group.  His red hair was shining copper in the sunlight, and a spattering of hair was growing in on his face.  

 

Anakin had let his own hair grow out, and it was now nearly to his shoulders in the back, unruly blond curls framing his tanned face in a way that Ahsoka had called ‘very aesthetically pleasing.’  

 

Palpatine and Dooku hadn’t pulled him out of class yet to threaten him, and the jobs had slowed down to just a couple a week.  He felt so much freer, knowing that Qui-Gon was aware of his situation.  He knew he would have to tell Obi-Wan soon, he knew his friend was getting impatient with being so patient.  

 

A fond smile always took up residence on his face when he thought of that.  Obi-Wan was so worried about him, but he was always respectful of the fact that Anakin simply hadn’t been ready to share everything yet.  

 

He felt better than he had in a long time, knowing that his friends cared about him enough to respect that.  

 

He still wasn’t eating though, and he was facing the consequences of that.  He was much too thin and very underweight.  He didn’t want to not eat, but his body didn’t leave him with much of a choice.  A man had come in one night, force feeding him and making multiple comments about how he needed more meat on his bones. 

 

Anakin could rarely bring himself to eat after that.  Every time he took a bite of food all he could think about was that night, and he felt so dirty for complying to the suggestions.  That man had been particularly vicious with him.  

 

His friends had taken notice of how thin he was, but he had managed to deflect most of their concerns for him.  

 

All their concerns except Obi-Wan’s.  His friend wouldn’t leave him alone.  If they were together, he always made sure that Anakin ate something - whether it was a few bites or an entire meal.  It was easier to stomach food when Obi-Wan was around and he didn’t exactly  _ like  _ how skinny he was, so he didn’t complain.  

 

It didn’t hurt that every time he ate, Obi-Wan would look at him with pride shining in his gorgeous eyes.

 

His friend and Qui-Gon kept him updated on any progress with their research and he had met with Chief Yoda multiple times, but they hadn’t found much.  Anakin still didn’t know who he was, and the thought was upsetting.  

 

He spent as much time as possible at Obi-Wan’s house without arousing suspicion.  He was able to sleep much better when he was with his friend.  Obi-Wan had a calming effect on his mind, and his friend’s arms had quickly turned into a home for him.    

 

Anakin was roused out of his thoughts by Ahsoka.  

 

“Uh, hey there Anakin!  Is your head in the clouds or what?”  

 

Anakin shook himself and smiled at her.  “No need to be snippy about it, Ahsoka.”  

 

She laughed.  “You know, you spend an awful lot of time with your head in the sky, I ought to call you Skyguy.”  

 

Anakin chuckled.  “You just try it, Snips.”  

 

Everyone laughed at their banter as Ahsoka made a face at him, and Anakin’s attention turned to Obi-Wan when he received a text.     

 

His friend was frowning at his phone, and a sense of foreboding fell over Anakin

 

“Ah, looks like Qui-Gon needs me for something.  I’ll see you all later.”  

 

Obi-Wan stood up and left and the group turned back to their banter, but Anakin was subdued for the rest of lunch.  

 

Something was wrong.  Obi-Wan always jumped up to do anything his father asked of him, but today he had been hesitant.  

 

A pit of worry formed in Anakin’s stomach for the rest of lunch.

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Anakin had fourth period with Obi-Wan again that year, so when his friend still hadn’t shown up 20 minutes into class, a dark feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach.  

 

He asked to use the bathroom and began searching the school for his friend.  

 

A commotion came from outside the front doors, and Anakin followed the noise outside.  He stopped as he took in what was before him.  

 

Obi-Wan was struggling against a large man who was holding onto his arm - and Anakin knew enough to know it was a hard enough grip to bruise - and was holding a knife.  Blood was running from a cut on Obi-Wan’s forehead as he struggled against the man’s hold.  

 

Anakin saw red and felt a feral yell escape his mouth as he lunged himself at the man, who threw Obi-Wan to the side at the attack.  Fragments of thought ran through Anakin’s head and he was vaguely aware that Obi-Wan had been knocked unconscious, but he was too lost in his anger to process that as he threw himself at the man.  

 

He was thrown off into a wall, and the wind was knocked out of him.  He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, and watched helplessly as the man walked towards Obi-Wan, knife held in preparation to strike.  He watched as Obi-Wan stirred, eyes widening in surprise at the man before him.  

 

Anakin was prepared to force himself up, another scream in the back of his throat when the door was thrown open.  Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn raced out of the building.  Windu went for the attacker, subduing him and easily knocking him out, while Qui-Gon checked on Obi-Wan and himself.   Anakin felt his body sag in relief; Obi-Wan was safe and the threat had been taken care of.  

 

The two teachers led them back inside, the four of them crowding into the nurse’s office.  Mace left to deal with the police and the attacker as Nurse Che carefully checked Anakin and Obi-Wan for concussions and started cleaning the cut on Obi-Wan’s forehead.  

 

“You were both very lucky that you got out without worse injuries.  I swear, the recklessness…” she trailed off as she bandaged the wound and turned to glare at both of them.  “Both of you are to go home.  I will excuse you with the attendance office.”  she turned to look at Qui-Gon “I trust you can get them home in one piece?” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Yes.  I don’t have any more classes to teach, so I will be sure they don’t get into any trouble.”  

 

Vokara Che nodded and turned away, leaving them alone as she entered her office.  Qui-Gon was quick to herd them out of the school, and the two boys were sitting on the couch in Obi-Wan’s home within fifteen minutes.  

 

Qui-Gon came in carrying tea for both of them and started pacing.  Both boys could tell he was furious as he walked, eyes fuming and hands resting on both hips.  “The audacity!  Kidnapping a child right out of school and threatening him with a  _ knife! _  I swear if I get my hands on whoever orchestrated this whole thing…” 

 

Qui-Gon trailed off and turned to the boys in front of him.  He raised his hand to run through his hair, and he and Obi-Wan watched in muted horror as Anakin flinched back violently.  The cup of tea in his hands spilled and soaked his shirt, and Anakin hissed as the hot liquid made contact with his flesh.  

 

Qui-Gon stopped and gently reached out to take the cup from Anakin’s trembling hands.  “I apologize Anakin, that was out of line.  I’m sorry I scared you.” 

 

Anakin shook his head.  “No, no it’s fine.  I’m sorry, I know you would never…” 

 

Qui-Gon smiled at him and Obi-Wan scrambled to help.  “There’s some shirts in my bottom drawer that would probably fit you.  Why don’t you change out of that wet shirt?” 

 

Anakin nodded, running a hand through his unruly mop of blond curls as he stood.  “Yeah, thanks, Obi.”  

 

As Anakin disappeared into the room, Obi-Wan turned to his father.  “Do you know what that was?” he asked, voice dripping in concern for his friend.  

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “I have an idea.  Why don’t you go make sure he found the shirt?” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and scrambled up.  He opened the door, mouth open to call his friends name when he stopped abruptly.  

 

Anakin stood in the room facing away from the door.  He was pulling the dry shirt over his head, and Obi-Wan registered his exposed back in dismay.  His back was crisscrossed with long, jagged cuts, ripped apart with what Obi-Wan realized in horror must have been a whip. His skin was pulled tight across his body, his spine and each individual rib easily distinguished.  Mottled purple and yellow bruises covered the entire expanse of his friends back, skin red and raw in many places.  What really caught Obi-Wan’s attention though was the bruises just visible on his friend’s hips - and the fact that they were distinctly hand shaped.   

 

A gasp escaped his lips, and Anakin whirled around to face him, pulling the shirt down over his chest quickly in order to hide the damage.  

 

Obi-Wan felt tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Anakin deflate, curling in on himself in a defensive manner, a dark look taking up residence in his features.  

 

Obi-Wan took slow, tentative steps until he stood in front of his friend.  Anakin refused to meet his eyes and a strangled sound pushed its way out of Obi-Wan’s lips.  

 

Carefully, Obi-Wan placed his hands at the bottom of the shirt, gripping it loosely.  “Anakin,” he said softly, prompting his friend to meet his eyes.  “May I?” 

 

The blond nodded, nearly too small to notice, and shrunk into himself even further.  Obi-Wan gently lifted the bottom of the shirt, pulling it off of Anakin’s thin frame. 

 

A strangled sob tore out of Obi-Wan’s throat at the sight of his friend’s chest.  It was even worse than his back.  Nearly every inch of skin was covered in angry bruises, scratches and burns dotted around his chest randomly.  Obi-Wan closed his eyes as his mind registered the hickeys and bite marks on Anakin’s shoulders, and that was all it took for him to know, without a doubt, what had caused his friend such injuries.  

 

Anakin pulled away from him, mouth open to say some bullshit excuse, but Obi-Wan was done letting his friend push him away.  

 

“Anakin, what is this?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Obi-Wan knows or at least is about to know, and Anakin won't have to hide for much longer. 
> 
> Special thanks to the guest Jo who has been reviewing, as they gave me the idea for Obi-Wan's attempted kidnapping. And thank you to all my commenters and those who gave kudos, you guys keep me going.


	7. Metanoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells Obi-Wan everything and he thinks that maybe he can learn to love himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for reference to physical and sexual abuse, but it is not described.

_ Metanoia: the process of changing one’s self, mind, heart, or opinion _

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Anakin, what is this?”  _

 

Obi-Wan stared at his friend before him, holding the clean shirt in his hands and waiting for his response.  

 

“Please,” he whispered when none came.

 

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he sat down on the bed.  “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”  

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened.  “Find out what, Anakin?  That my best friend is being physically and very possibly sexually abused?”  

 

Obi-Wan’s words were a whisper by the end of his sentence, tears pooling in the blue-green orbs that Anakin adored.  “ _ When were you going to tell me?”   _

 

The words were quiet enough that he could barely hear, but it was enough to bring tears to Anakin’s own eyes.  “I was -  soon.  I swear, I was.  You have to understand, I wasn’t ready to tell you about this Obi.”  

 

Obi-Wan settled on the bed beside his friend.  “And what is ‘this’?”  

 

Anakin took one of his hands in both of his own, fiddling with his fingers.  “I… you already know that I - Anakin Vader, that is - appeared out of nowhere when I was five years old.  I used to think Watto was my real father, but now I know better.” 

 

Anakin paused, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand in his.  

 

“I believe I was kidnapped at the age of five and sold through a human trafficking ring.  I live with Watto, but I’m owned by a crime lord and human trafficker who goes by the name of Sidious.  I - Obi-Wan, I’m a slave.”  

 

Anakin’s voice had gotten flat - as if he had blocked out all emotions - and it disturbed Obi-Wan.  He sat back, running a hand through his red hair.  

 

“I never realized it would be this big.  I - Anakin, look at me.”  Obi-Wan said 

 

Anakin’s looked up, cerulean eyes showing all the emotions his voice tried to hide.  

 

Obi-Wan’s voice was gentle and thick with emotion as he took his friend’s fidgeting hands in his own, noticing the bruises around his wrists.  “I… my god I am  _ so sorry.  No one  _ deserves to live like that, especially not you.   I think I understand now, why you couldn’t just tell me.  Anakin  _ thank you  _ for trusting me with this, I-I know it can’t have been easy for you.”  

 

Anakin leaned forward to rest his forehead on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  He was shaking, but no tears fell from his eyes.  “I-it feels better, to know that you know.  I was so tired of lying to you, Obi… I was so tired and I was so scared that you would think less of me for this.”

 

Obi-Wan’s arms moved to embrace his friend, pulling the shuddering boy closer to him.  “Oh, Anakin,"  he said it in the way Anakin had come to adore, 'Ah-nakin'.   " _ Never.   _ This could never change my opinion of you, you’re still my best friend Anakin, forever.  You know this won’t change any of the other’s opinions either, right?” 

 

Anakin nodded against his friend’s shoulder, burying his face in his neck.  “I should tell them soon…”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded and rubbed circles on Anakin’s back.  “And I will be right by your side when you do.  We all… we all knew that something was wrong.  You weren’t as good at hiding your injuries as you thought.  We had all seen flashes of them and well, it wasn’t easy, but we tried to respect the fact that you weren’t ready to tell us.”  

 

Anakin’s arms snaked around Obi-Wan’s back, squeezing.  “I know, and thank you.  You have no idea how much it meant to me, to have you guys respect me like that…”  

 

Obi-Wan’s heart broke at those words.  How often had his friend been forced into a terrifying situation?  How often had his friend experienced any ounce of respect?  

 

Obi-Wan refused to think of his friend as a slave, the word was despicable, but he knew the answer to the second question was probably ‘never’.  

 

The two boys sat like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms and offering their own silent support.  Eventually, Obi-Wan pulled away to look at the boy in front of him.  “Does Qui-Gon know?  He… told me of his suspicions a couple days ago, but he never confirmed it.” 

 

Anakin nodded.  “Yes, he knows.  He found out last night.  He…  _ bought  _ a night with me to confirm it and gave me a night to rest.  I asked him not to tell you, I wanted to myself.  We both agreed you should hear it from me.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled gently at his friend, reaching a hand up to push a lock of blond hair behind his ear.  “We should go talk to him.  I have no doubt that he’s already come up with some elaborate plan to help you.”  

 

Anakin nodded, giving a watery smile, and stood with Obi-Wan.  They found Qui-Gon in the kitchen, finishing up a phone call.  

 

He gestured to the table.  “Please sit boys.”  

 

They did so, and Qui-Gon cleared his throat, giving Anakin a questioning look.  

 

“Yeah, Obi-Wan knows.  I told him everything.”  

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Good.  Anakin, what I am about to tell you may be upsetting, but please just let me speak.”  

 

He waited for him to nod before continuing.  

 

“As a teacher, and as a father and mature adult, I have a responsibility and a moral duty to report any situation of domestic violence or abuse any of my students are experiencing.  I had my suspicions for a while, but I waited until I could confirm it.  After last night, I knew without a doubt that I was right and, Anakin I apologize for going behind your back, but I had to report it.”  

 

Qui-Gon watched as Anakin’s shoulders sagged, but he nodded for him to continue.  

 

“I placed a call to the police department this morning and reported it to Chief Yoda, the one who has been helping us.  I just received a call that he has successfully arrested Watto Toydaria and that he has found enough evidence to charge him with kidnapping, child abuse, domestic violence and a plethora of other charges.  No court is going to let a man like him walk away.”  

 

Anakin stared at him with wide eyes and Obi-Wan was just as surprised.  “Are you saying…” Anakin asked 

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “We have yet to identify the man Watto sent me to, but Yoda is working diligently to find him and bring the human trafficking ring that kidnapped you to an end.  Until we can find your family, I would like it if you could stay here with Obi-Wan and I.  You would continue to go to school and Watto will never be able to touch you again.”  

 

Anakin’s eyes were wide, shimmering with a light that Obi-Wan had never seen in them.  Warmth and hope had spread through his chest like a wildfire and Anakin felt like he might explode.  “Yes.  Yes!  Thank you, thank you…”  

 

He trailed off though, the light dimming in his eyes.  “But I can’t go back to school.  The… the man you contacted for me - Sidious - he works there.”  

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and Qui-Gon brought a hand to Anakin’s shoulder.  “Do you know his name?”  

 

Anakin nodded and took a deep shuddering breath.  “It… it's Principal Palpatine.  And the Vice Principal is involved as well.”

 

Obi-Wan cursed and Qui-Gon sat back in his seat, rubbing his beard.  “This does complicate things… I will call Yoda and come up with a plan of action, for now, Anakin, when was the last time you had those wounds treated?” 

 

Anakin flushed slightly.  “Ah, uh about that...  I don’t really ever have the chance to.  I can keep them from getting infected, but uh… that’s about it.” 

 

Qui-Gon grimaced.  “I thought that would be the case.  I would like to take you to a hospital, Anakin, I’ve made arrangements and am currently your legal guardian, so you’ll be safe there.”  

 

Anakin looked uncomfortable with the idea, and Obi-Wan squeezed his hand.  “Please Anakin.  I - I know it’s not easy, but it would help me - help all of us, I think - to know that you’re okay, medically.”  

 

Anakin looked to Qui-Gon, who nodded and sighed.  “O - okay.  But I don’t want to be left alone with them.”  

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “I doubt they will let Obi-Wan into the room, but they will allow me in.  I will stay by your side for the entire examination.”  

 

Anakin nodded.  “When do you want to…?”  

 

Qui-Gon looked at the time.  “I would like to go now if that is okay with you.  I have a friend coming around in a few hours, and would like to be here when she comes.”  

 

Anakin nodded and stood with Obi-Wan.  “Alright, let’s get this over with then.”  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

As expected, Obi-Wan hadn’t been allowed back with Anakin and Qui-Gon.  He had spent the first half of the time they were there pacing in the waiting room.  

 

“Was that your boyfriend that went back there?” someone asked 

 

Obi-Wan turned to find the receptionist looking at him, a questioning look in her eyes.  Obi-Wan nodded, not bothering to correct the assumption that he and Anakin were dating.  The woman behind the desk looked at him with sympathy and stood.  She gently took his arm and led him to a seat.

 

“Stay here kid, I’ll be right back.  The name’s Tahl, by the way.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded and sat back in the chair.  The woman - Tahl - came back out a few minutes later holding a steaming cup in her hands.  She held it out to him.  “I made you some hot chocolate.  Figured it might help.”  

 

Nodding, Obi-Wan took the cup from her.  He murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ and took a sip of the warm liquid.  

 

Tahl sat with him for a few minutes, placing her hand on his shoulder.  “Whatever happened to him, he’ll be okay.  He’s tough, I could see it in his eyes.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and offered her a small smile.  “He’s the strongest person I know.” 

She smiled again.  “There ya go.  I gotta get back to my desk, but let me know if you need anything kid.  I’m here to help.”  

 

Obi-Wan thanked her again and settled back with his drink.  It wasn’t much later that a doctor led Qui-Gon and Anakin out, and Obi-Wan jumped to meet them, relieved when the doctor assured him that Anakin was fine physically.

 

“We took some blood to check for any STDs, but I am confident that they will turn up negative.”  

 

Obi-Wan had paled - he had known it would have to happen, but hearing it out loud just made it so much more real - and Anakin had squeezed his hand.  

 

20 minutes later they were back home, Anakin clutching on to Obi-Wan’s hand as Qui-Gon opened the door.  A woman’s voice came from inside.  

 

“There you are Qui-Gon!  I hope you don’t mind I let myself in.  I brought dinner.”  

 

The three of them made their way to the kitchen where a woman was busy setting the table.  

 

“I hope you don’t mind if we have another guest tonight, Mrs. Skywalker.”  

 

The woman looked up, and Anakin froze.  He had seen her before, he knew he had.  It was her eyes - the same ones that he would see in those dreams, warm and kind and filled with an infinite amount of love.  

 

He couldn’t help but notice the vase of pink carnations that hadn’t been on the table before.  

 

“Of course not, I’ll set another place.  And Qui-Gon, you know that makes me feel old.  It’s just Shmi.” 

 

She set another place at the table, then hugged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in greeting before turning to Anakin.  “And who might you be?” she asked 

 

Anakin couldn’t help but notice the glimmer in her eyes, something he had become intimately familiar with - hope.  

 

“Uh… I’m Anakin,” he said 

 

The woman’s eyes widened for a moment before she turned away.  “Well, you all look positively starved.  Why don’t we eat?”  

 

Dinner was a boisterous affair, and Anakin couldn’t help wondering if that was what it felt like, to share a meal with your family.  Shmi kept glancing over at him throughout dinner and Anakin felt as if he should know her, as if she knew him.  

 

Later, when Obi-Wan and Anakin had gone to bed, Shmi pulled Qui-Gon aside.  

 

“Qui-Gon, who is that boy?” 

 

Qui-Gon looked at her.  “Anakin?  He’s a friend of Obi-Wan’s, they met last year.” 

 

Shmi looked at the man before her with wide eyes.  “Qui-Gon… does he have a family?”  

 

“As far as I am aware.” 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “You know I can tell when you’re lying to me Qui-Gon.  Tell me the truth.” 

 

Qui-Gon shifted, but he felt some inkling inside him that Shmi needed to know who Anakin was.  

 

“He is a good friend of ours.  Anakin… does not have a happy background.  We don’t know everything, but we know that he appeared out of nowhere at the age of five as Anakin Vader.  His guardian was part of an elaborate human trafficking ring.”  

 

Shmi gasped, tears pooling in her warm brown eyes.  “Qui-Gon, my son was five when he was kidnapped.”  

 

Qui-Gon stared at her.  “Are you thinking…?” 

 

“A mother never forgets her son’s face, Qui-Gon.  It’s his eyes.  They’re the same as my Anakin’s.”  

 

The man sat back, running a hand through his hair.  “This is… my God.  Are you sure?” 

 

Shmi looked at him with determination in her eyes.  “I am.  I know it, that boy is my son.  And you say…?” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded and wrapped his arms around the woman before him.  “The boy has not had it easy… he’s gone through more than anyone should ever have to experience.  But, if you are truly his mother, I think it would be a great help for him to know.  He’s been searching for his true identity ever since he found out that his guardian wasn’t his real father.”  

 

Shmi nodded, wiping away her tears.  “Is tomorrow a good time to tell him?” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “Yes, I believe so.  The sooner he knows, the better.  We should get a DNA test to be positive, but if you believe it, I do as well.  The man who kidnapped him - Watto - is in police custody, and we are currently working to bring in the man who runs the human trafficking ring.  Anakin says his name is Sheev Palpatine.” 

 

Shmi nodded and another tear fell from her eyes as a smile lit up her face.  “I have been looking for him for so long…” 

 

Qui-Gon embraced her again.  

 

“I know, Shmi.  I know you have.” 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

That night, Anakin climbed into bed with Obi-Wan.  He was ecstatic.  The prospect of never having to live with Watto again was enough to have him grinning like an idiot.  

 

Obi-Wan had turned to Anakin when he felt the bed shift with his weight and hadn’t hesitated to wrap his arms around his friend.  It was a position both were intimately familiar with, one that they had used every night Anakin stayed with him since that Christmas - and would use much more often now that Anakin would be living with Obi-Wan.  It was comfortable and was usually enough to drive away Anakin’s  nightmares.  

 

“Obi-Wan?” 

 

“Yeah, Anakin?” 

 

“That woman.  I… I know her from somewhere.  She looked so familiar.” 

 

Obi-Wan pulled back to look at Anakin.  His cerulean eyes were wide and held more light and hope than he had ever seen in them.  His friend looked so vulnerable lying in front of him and Obi-Wan was overcome with the urge to protect him. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I-I have these dreams sometimes.  They’re all the same - there’s a broken vase of - of pink carnations and all I can see are brown eyes.  They’re so warm and they hold so much love and Obi-Wan, they’re her eyes.  I could recognize them anywhere.”  

 

Obi-Wan gasped.  “Are you thinking she’s…?” 

 

Anakin shook his head, curling up close to his friend.  “I don’t know.  I’m scared to hope for that, but it feels right.”  

 

They laid there in silence for a while, Obi-Wan rubbing lazy circles on his friend’s back with his thumbs.  Anakin was dozing off, about to fall asleep when his friend’s arms tightened around him and he broke the comfortable quiet.  

 

“Anakin?”  Obi-Wan asked, his cheek resting on Anakin’s hair

 

“Yeah, Obi?”  

 

“You… you know that you deserve more than this, right?” 

 

Anakin pulled back a bit so he could watch the other boys face in the darkness.  “What do you mean?”  

 

“I mean your life.  You deserve so much better than what you have.”  

 

Anakin sighed and sat up from their embrace, running a hand through his messy blond hair.  “You don’t need to lie about that Obi.”  

 

He felt Obi-Wan sit up beside him, and the lamp beside the bed flickered on.  Anakin looked at his friend, whose brows were creased together in confusion.  

 

“Anakin, I’m not lying.”  

 

Another sigh.  “You might not realize it, but that really is a lie.”  

 

Obi-Wan’s brow wrinkled further.  “What?  Anakin why are you saying that?”  

 

Anakin brought his knees up to his chest, holding himself as close together as possible as he tried to explain to his friend what his situation meant.  “I’m a slave, Obi-Wan.  For as long as I can remember, I haven’t even been considered a person.  I’m worth only as much as the few hundred dollars that bought me.  I’m - I don’t deserve anything Obi, the life I live is already more than I should have been given.”  

 

Anakin watched his friend deflate, running a hand through his shorter, red hair.  “Oh, Anakin.”  

 

Obi-Wan turned to him and took both of his hands in his own.  “You may not realize it Anakin, but that is so, utterly untrue.  You are worth so much more than you think.  You… you are more than your situation Anakin, so much more.  You are worth so much more than a few hundred dollars.  You are so, so much better than what your life gave you.”  

 

Anakin looked away, uncomfortable with his friend’s words.  “That’s not true, Obi-Wan.” 

 

Obi-Wan looked frustrated.  “But it is, Anakin!  You’re a boy who was given a shitty lot in life, but you have proven that you’re better than that time and time again.  You’re not just a slave, Anakin - and I will never consider you as one.  You’re smart and witty and you never fail to make me laugh.  You’re generous and so, so strong for enduring what you have alone.  You’re my best friend Anakin, and there isn’t anyone else I would rather be by my side.”  

 

Cerulean eyes met teal, shining bright with unshed tears.  “You can’t mean that, Obi-Wan.”  

 

The two hands covering Anakin’s own tightened.  “But I do, Anakin.  I mean it with everything I have.”  

 

Anakin searches Obi-Wan’s face for any sign of insincerity, but all he can find is caring and concern and a desperate need for Anakin to understand what he’s saying, and Anakin thought he just might be able to believe it.  A single tear slides down his face, and Obi-Wan reaches up to wipe it away, hand lingering on his skin.  Anakin thinks that maybe, with Obi-Wan here beside him, he can start to believe that he really is worth something.    

 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked slowly.  The way he said his name sent chills down Anakin’s spine.  It was said breathily, each syllable caressed by the slight accent that Anakin knew would grow more pronounced when he was frustrated or angry.  When Obi-Wan said his name like that, it ignited a deep excitement and fear from inside him, and he was sure that his friend could hear his racing heart.  

 

“Yes?”  Anakin breathed 

 

Obi-Wan’s teal eyes continued to stare straight into his own, startlingly intense in their gaze.  Anakin watched them fall down from his eyes to his mouth, and was entranced when a pink tongue came out to lick at pink lips.  His breath caught in his throat when Obi-Wan’s eyes came back to meet his own, filled with a strong desire Anakin never thought he would see in his friend.  

 

“May I kiss you?”  

 

Anakin breathed out, a light ‘yes’ falling from his lips before he could think and Obi-Wan’s hand cupped his cheek,  blue-green eyes sparkling in the dim light as he brought himself closer to his friend.  

 

Anakin titled his face down to meet Obi-Wan’s and they met in a tender kiss, lips moving gently against the others in a slightly awkward but beautiful dance.  

 

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime for Anakin.  When they pulled apart, his eyes were wide, disbelief clouding his features.  

 

Obi-Wan met his eyes again, and the pure  _ affection  _ Anakin could see reflected within them was nearly enough to shatter his last ounce of self-control.  “Did… did that really just happen?” he asked, searching his friend’s face for the answer.  

 

Obi-Wan laughed, light and airy and Anakin wanted to hear that laugh forever and brought a hand to his face again.  Rather than answering, Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss - shorter than the last, but just as breathtaking.  

 

Anakin smiled in contentment as they pulled away again, met by a similar smile of Obi-Wan’s.  

 

“It’s late, Anakin.  I think it’s time for us to get some sleep.”  

 

Anakin nodded and laid back down beside his friend.  This time, it was Anakin who pulled Obi-Wan into his arms, burying his nose in ginger hair and sighing in contentment.  

 

“Goodnight Obi,” he whispered 

 

“Goodnight, Anakin.” 

 

That night a new spark of hope ignited in Anakin’s chest, larger and more powerful than he’d ever felt before.  

 

He was safe, and at that moment, freer than he’d ever been.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, by far, my favorite chapter to write. I absolutely love writing Shmi, she's such an interesting character to describe and it was fun to try and portray her personality. 
> 
> Okay, so I have a question for you guys about what you would prefer. The way I'm writing this, there are two possible endings. The first one is the happy ending where everything is perfect. The second ending isn't as happy, but it's still good for Anakin. The second ending opens this up for a sequel, while the first leaves no option for a sequel. What would you guys like? I'm leaning toward the second, but I would love to know what you want.


	8. Eleutheromania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin learns who his family is - blood, and chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter up. I don't think there are any trigger warnings in here other than references to abuse and human trafficking. 
> 
> Enjoy! This is another good one for Anakin.

_Eleutheromania: a great desire or obsession for freedom_

 

* * *

 

 

Sunlight filtered in through open curtains, bathing the room in a soft, golden light.  Anakin sighed as he came to, awareness creeping in slowly as he shuffled closer to the source of warmth nestled in his arms.  

Anakin opened his eyes slowly, memories of the day before trickling into his mind as his body settled into wakefulness.  A warmth blossomed in his chest as he remembered, affection for the young man in his arms and his father swelling as he thought back to the kindness and  _ respect  _ they had treated him with the day before, even after learning about his darkest secret.  Crushing relief crashed down on him as he truly registered that.  

_ They know.  They know everything and they still care about me.  They truly don’t think any less of me because of the life that was forced upon me.  They don’t care that I’ve been broken more times than I can count.   _

And the more Anakin thought about it, the more he realized he hadn’t been broken - never completely.  He had been bent and cracked and bruised and cut more times than he could count, but he had never been broken.  He had held on through the pain and torment, through the shame and guilt and he had  _ survived.   _

He wasn’t fooled.  He knew it would be a long time before he ever felt truly okay with himself.  He was aware of the shame that flowed through him every time he thought of the men who had used him, of the crushing guilt he felt at the thought that he had  _ let  _ them use him - even though logically, he knew he’d had no choice.  Healing would not be quick, it would be painful and frustrating and quite possibly the largest obstacle he would ever have to overcome.  

Anakin looked at his friend in front of him, nestled in his arms and relaxed in the way only sleep could create.  His eyes roamed over the young man’s face, tranquil and serene in unconsciousness.  Red stubble laid on the lower half of his face, the beginnings of the beard his friend was trying to grow,  his beautiful blue-green eyes hidden from him as he slumbered.  Anakin observed pink lips - smooth, hanging slightly open - and their shared kiss, gentle and chaste replayed in his head over and over again.  Blond-red hair was illuminated in a fiery glow from the morning light, falling over a forehead no longer occupied by lines of worry, but smooth in content restfulness.  

Looking at Obi-Wan comfortably bundled in his arms, his warm breath tickling his throat as he unconsciously nuzzled closer and head resting on his chest, Anakin thought that healing might not be as far away as it seemed. 

Anakin watched with a fond smile as Obi-Wan began to wake up, a sigh of contentment escaping him as he curled into the warmth Anakin offered him.  Blue-green eyes opened, and pink lips brushed the skin on his throat.  

“G’morning, Muirnīn…” Obi-Wan mumbled 

Anakin smiled wider at the sensation of Obi-Wan’s words against his neck.  “Good morning, Obi.  What does that mean?”  

Obi-Wan reached over to take one of his hands in his own and nuzzled his face further into Anakin’s neck, yawning as he responded.  “‘S Irish Gaelic… means ‘darling’.” 

A light blush crept onto Anakin’s cheeks, and he felt his heart swell for the young man in his arms.  He squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand in response, knowing it would tell him everything he needed to know.  

They laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth before Obi-Wan sat up, stretching his arms above his head.  Anakin watched him with a lazy smile on his face and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.  “What is it, Anakin?”  

Anakin’s smile turned shy and he looked up at Obi-Wan with adoration.  “You kissed me last night.”  

Obi-Wan chuckled.  “That I did, my dear.  Would you like me to do so again?”  

Anakin stared at him for a moment as if surprised Obi-Wan had offered, a tingling in his stomach at the ‘my dear’.  He sat up slowly, now smiling down at his friend.  “I think I would like that.”  

Obi-Wan smiled at him and wasted no time in meeting Anakin’s lips with his own.  Anakin brought a hand to cup Obi-Wan’s jaw, fingers curling against his smooth cheek.  It was soft and slow, a lazy kiss to fit a lazy morning.  Anakin always noticed how gentle and patient Obi-Wan was with him, and he couldn’t thank him enough.

Nothing needed to be said for Obi-Wan to understand that he would need time to figure things out, that he would be scared and hesitant for a long time to come.  Obi-Wan understood that - respected that - and Anakin couldn’t think of a better person to be with.  

They separated and Anakin shifted to lay on his side, head resting in Obi-Wan’s lap.  “I didn’t know you could speak Gaelic.”  

Obi-Wan chuckled, twirling a soft blond curl on his finger.  “My birth parents - as you know - were from England, but my mother was Irish.  She was fluent in it.  I don’t have many memories of them, but of what I can remember, she was always speaking it.  Muirnīn was her favorite thing to call me.”  

Anakin smiled, turning to look up at him.  “That’s lovely.”  

Obi-Wan nodded, running his hands through blond hair.  “When I was five, I decided I wanted to learn it.  I don’t remember much, but that word always stuck with me.”  

Catching one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his own, Anakin brought it to his lips and brushed a light kiss over it.  “You’re incredible,” he said 

The redhead blushed.  “Ah, now I’m not sure about that, Anakin.”  

Anakin shook his head, a fond smile on his face when there was a knock at the door.  Qui-Gon peeked his head through, smiling at the two boys.  “Breakfast is ready, come eat.  Shmi will be joining us later today.”  

Standing up, they meandered their way to the kitchen where Qui-Gon was waiting.  He smirked at their clasped hands.  “So does this mean you’ve finally manned up and confessed your feelings, Obi-Wan?”  

The boy in question whined and Anakin grinned at their antics.  He still didn’t know who his blood family was, but at that moment it didn’t matter.  Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had chosen him, and he had chosen them in return.  They were a family in their own right, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.  

Qui-Gon had cooked what Anakin knew to be Obi-Wan’s favorite breakfast - french toast, eggs, and hashbrowns - and Anakin had listened to the other two banter with each other for the meal, a fond smile on his face as he observed them.  

About an hour after breakfast, Anakin and Obi-Wan were doing homework on the living room floor when there was a knock at the door.  He looked up when Shmi Skywalker entered the room.  “Good morning, Shmi.” 

She smiled, bright and warm and Anakin  _ knew  _ he had seen that smile before.  “Hello, Obi-Wan.  And hello to you as well, Anakin.”  

Anakin smiled shyly at her, setting his pencil down and sitting up from his position lying on his stomach.  

Shmi looked at the two of them and hesitated before she spoke again.  “Obi-Wan?  Do you mind if I talk to Anakin alone?  There’s something I need to ask him.”  

Obi-Wan nodded, looking between the two of them in curiosity as he went to ask Qui-Gon what was going on.  

Shmi walked over and sat on the couch, gesturing for the young man on the floor to join her.  Sitting down, Anakin turned to face her, fidgeting under her gaze. 

She had brought another bouquet of pink carnations, and she pulled one out as she set the rest on the coffee table, spinning it around between her thumbs.  “Tell me, Anakin, do you know what pink carnations symbolize?” 

He nodded.  “I know they mean ‘I will never forget you’,” he answered

She smiled at him again, warm brown eyes bright with something Anakin couldn’t place.  

“That is true, yes.  They are also used to symbolize a mother’s undying love for her children.  It is said they appeared on Earth from the Virgin Mary’s tears.”  

Anakin nodded, staying silent for her to continue.  

“May I tell you a story, Anakin?”  

He nodded, gently taking hold of the flower as she held it out to him.  

“When I was 19, I was told that I could never bear children.  I went to many different doctors, but it was always the same diagnosis.  I was devastated - I had always wanted to have a child of my own.” 

Anakin nodded, sympathy for the woman before him growing in his chest.  

“So, when I found out I was pregnant at 23 after a one-night affair, I was amazed.  It was a miracle and the best one that could have ever happened to me.  My son was born on April 19, nearly 18 years ago.  It was the happiest day of my life - and I loved him with all that I had.” 

Anakin smiled.  “That sounds nice.”  he murmured 

Shmi nodded.  “And it was.  But just after he had turned five years old, four men broke into my home and kidnapped him.” 

Anakin’s eyes widened.  Where was this going?  

“I’ve been looking for him ever since.  I can’t give up on him.  I know he is alive and I have to find him.”  

Anakin nodded, holding his breath.

“W - What was his name?” he asked 

Shmi smiled, looking at him with such warm eyes that he felt he could explode.  

“His name is Anakin.  And, my boy, you have his eyes.”  

Anakin froze, eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat.  He searched the woman’s face for any sign of insincerity.  “Are - are you saying…?”  

Shmi nodded, a hand moving to cup his cheek, tracing a thumb over the scar on his right eye.  “A mother never forgets her son.  And I do believe that you are mine.”  

A choked sob left his throat as a tear rolled down his cheek, staring at the woman before him.  Staring at his  _ mother.   _ It felt so right to say in his head and the thought sent more tears streaming from his eyes.  

“I-I knew it.  I’ve seen you in my dreams.  Your - your eyes and your carnations.  I saw you yesterday, and I  _ knew. _ ”  

Shmi smiled, her own tears falling from her eyes as she memorized every part of the boy’s face in front of her - of her  _ son’s _ face.  

“Oh, my boy, my son,”  she said, pulling him into her arms.  “I have waited so long to see you again.  I am so sorry.”  

Anakin’s arms snaked around his mother’s waist, face buried in her shoulder as he sobbed in relief.  He’d found her, she’d found  _ him.   _ He wouldn’t have to wonder about who he was anymore.  No more dreaming in the dark about having a family to love him.  

He knew who he was.  And he had a  _ mother.   _

Anakin held his mother close to him for a long time before they finally parted.  Shmi - his  _ mother  _ \- smiled at him, eyes sparkling with warmth and a love he had never experienced before but knew he would never get enough of.  

“We’ll have to get a paternity test done to be 100% sure, but for now, I think Qui-Gon has lunch ready.”  

Anakin grinned, staring at the woman before him in utter adoration.  “Okay… mom.”  

And saying it out loud, watching as her eyes lit up at that one word, he knew, without a doubt, that it was real.  

They walked together into the kitchen, where Qui-Gon did indeed have lunch ready.  

Obi-Wan walked up to them, a large smile lighting up his face as he hugged them both.  

“So, Anakin Skywalker huh?  Now that’s a name that fits.”  he joked 

Anakin laughed at the joke to the first time they met, squeezing his mother’s hand and pulling him in for another hug.  Qui-Gon walked over and settled a large hand on his shoulder.  “I am so proud of you, Anakin, for all you have endured.  Knowing that you have found your family has brought me much joy.”  

After lunch the four of them settled in the living room, Anakin sitting between Obi-Wan and his mother.  

Qui-Gon turned to him, clearing his throat.  “Anakin, Yoda and I have come up with a plan regarding you going to school.” 

Anakin nodded, waiting for him to continue.  

“We believe it to be best if you continue to go.  We don’t know how much Palpatine knows, and if there’s any chance he doesn’t know that we’re on his scent, this is the best way to ensure it stays that way.” 

Anakin nodded, nausea swirling in his stomach at the thought of that man.  

“Of course, there are multiple measures we will take to ensure your safety.  A few select staff members will be alerted to the situation.  Windu, Secura, and Fisto are the teachers who will know, as well as counselor Unduli and Nurse Che.  They have all been deemed safe for you to confide in.  Along with them, there will be three officers undercover as substitute teachers.”  

Anakin nodded again and Obi-Wan squeezed his hands.  

“You, Anakin, must not go  _ anywhere  _ alone.  You will have to tell your other friends what is going on.  If you have no one who can go with you during class, text Obi-Wan.  He and I have already talked.  It is Saturday, your friends must know by Monday.”  

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and kneeled in front of him.  “I know this will be difficult for you, Anakin, telling your friends.  But they need to know, and I have faith that you can do this.”  

Anakin nodded and released the breath he had been holding.  “It’s okay, Qui-Gon.  I understand.  Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.  I could never have imagined I’d have such wonderful people supporting me.”  

Qui-Gon smiled at him and walked back to his chair.  “I will contact Chief Yoda to decide what officers will be going undercover.  I promise you Anakin, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe.  And, if you are willing, your mother and I both believe it is best for you to see a therapist once all of this is over.”  

Anakin smiled at him.  “I know you will, Qui-Gon, and I agree.  Thank you.”  

“Yoda and I both believe it is safest for you to stay here until we have enough evidence to pin together Palpatine and Sidious.  Shmi, I would prefer for you to stay here as well.  We don’t know if Palpatine is aware of your presence or who you are, and I am not willing to leave you in danger.”  

Shmi nodded.  “Yes, I do believe that would be best.  I need to pick up my stuff from the hotel,” she said, standing.

Qui-Gon stood with her.  “I will go with you.” he turned to the two boys still sitting.  “You two stay here, and  _ behave  _ yourselves.”  

Obi-Wan chuckled.  “Of course, Qui-Gon.  You know I would never break any rules.”  

Qui-Gon glared at his son for a moment and turned to Shmi.  “Shall we head out?”  

Shmi nodded and turned to hug her son one more time, whispering into his ear, “Be safe, my son.”  

Anakin squeezed her.  “You too, mother.”  

__  
  
  


\--------

__  
  
  


Soon, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat alone in the house.  Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand.  “I can’t believe this is happening.”  

Obi-Wan turned to face him, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.  “Which part?”  

Anakin looked at him, eyes wide.  “Just… all of it.  I mean, you and Qui-Gon caring so much for me, finding out I have a mother and finally finding out who I am.  I’m so close to being completely free.  I don’t remember what that feels like, and I’m so terrified and so invigorated at the same time.  I just can’t believe all this has happened in such a short time.  You have no idea how much of a relief it is to not have to hide anymore, to not have to be scared anymore.  I’m so happy and sometimes I just can’t believe I’m not dreaming.”  

There were tears in his eyes by the end of his words, but they did not fall.  Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug.  “I am so happy for you, my dear.  You have been through so much and you’re finally seeing what your life should have been like all along.  I’m so proud of you, and I’m so completely and utterly overjoyed to have met the amazing man that you are.  My life has been so much better with you here, Anakin.  I hope one day you can understand just how special you are.”  

Anakin pulled away, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall.  He chuckled wistfully.  “I’m so tired of crying.”  

Obi-Wan offered him a sad smile.  “I know, Muirnīn.  It’ll take time, but it  _ will  _ get better.  I’m here with you.” 

Anakin smiled happily at the man before him.  He didn’t hesitate as he leaned down to press his lips to Obi-Wan’s in another kiss.  It lasted much longer than any kiss they’d shared before, passionate and heated as their lips danced together.  It was far from perfect: it was awkward and clumsy - as neither of them had ever kissed like that before - but it was enough to steal their breaths away. 

They pulled back, breath mingling as they resting their foreheads against each other.  Anakin smiled.  “Does this make me your boyfriend?” he asked 

Obi-Wan grinned at him  “If that is what you want.”  

Anakin grinned back.  “Definitely,” he said, and leaned in for another kiss.  

When they pulled away the second time, Obi-Wan turned on a movie and moved to rest his head against Anakin’s chest.  Anakin wrapped his arms around him, laying his cheek on top of his  _ boyfriend’s  _ head.  

He was getting a lot of new things that day.  

__  
  
  


\--------

__  
  
  


Obi-Wan called the rest of their friends the next day.  Padme, Ahsoka, Cody, and Rex were huddled in Obi-Wan’s living room, listening intently as Anakin told them his story.  There had been tears - most of them Padme’s - and Anakin had been crushed into more hugs than he could count. 

None of them had ever imagined it to be like it was.  

Padme sat back on the couch, running a hand through her brown locks.  “I didn’t even realize human trafficking was a thing in America.”  

Ahsoka nodded.  “I always thought that it was something only found in developing countries.”  

Anakin nodded, understanding where they were coming from.  “I’ve done a lot of my own research into it.  Most people  _ don’t  _ realize it because it’s not talked about.  There are thousands of people forced into the same situation as me across the world.  It’s present in pretty much every country, it’s just not widely recognized.”  

Cody and Rex looked angry.  “How can something like that just not be recognized?!  It’s modern-day slavery!” Rex stated 

Anakin shrugged, proud that he didn’t wince when Rex said ‘slavery’.  “I’m not really sure why that is.  I think it’s just well hidden in developed countries, and there aren’t as many organizations to help as there are with other issues.”  

Anakin frowned.  “I hadn’t even known there were any organizations until after Watto was arrested.”  

Padme nodded.  “I suppose that would make sense.  Thank you for telling us Anakin.”  

The other three agreed.  

“I’m glad you’re safe now Skyguy,” Ahsoka said 

A grin grew onto her face.  “Hey, what did you say your real last name was?” 

Anakin’s eyebrow raised.  “Skywalker?” 

Ahsoka’s grin grew even wider.  “Ooh, that’s awesome.  I was so close!”  

Everyone laughed at Ahsoka’s antics and they discussed how they would proceed at school for a while.  Sometime in the afternoon, they decided to put on a movie.  

Anakin curled up next to Obi-Wan.  Padme was sitting on his left, Ahsoka and Rex were on the floor and Cody sat in Qui-Gon’s arm chair.  

He watched his friends for a while, amazed that they were still so comfortable and carefree around him even after learning the truth.  He was grateful that they didn’t treat him any different than before, and he felt a great love for them swell up in his chest as he watched them.  

He had been so focused on finding his real family and so happy at meeting his mother, he had missed the family that had been right in front of him.  

He’d longed for freedom for as long as he could remember, and it wasn’t being away from Watto that gave him that.  It was his family.  

Smiling, Anakin snuggled further into Obi-Wan’s arms.   

He was home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was quite therapeutic for me. Someone vandalized the grave of a good friend of mine and writing this gave me a safe outlet to let my anger out. I feel like a fanfiction Jedi. 
> 
> I'm kind of in love with terms of endearment from other languages, and I knew I had to throw one in here. I just think Muirnīn is beautiful, and the Obi-Wan in this story would totally use it. 
> 
> Also, I used Hayden Christensen's birthday as Anankin's 'cause I'm a lazy piece of shit who can come up with an entire story but doesn't have the creativity to make up a random date.


	9. Filipendulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watto's trial passes, and Anakin faces the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for a flashback of sexual abuse. There is language and (consensual) sexual content in this chapter.

_Filipendulous: Hanging by a Thread_

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed without incident and Anakin's life had taken on a semblance of normalcy.  

 

He’d met the officers who would act as substitutes - officers Mundi, Vos and Gallia - and had met up with Yoda multiple times over the past two weeks, speaking about his life with Watto.  Yoda was preparing him to testify in court, as Watto’s trial was scheduled in 4 days.  

 

It was… difficult, to say the least.  Telling someone the gritty details about his life was no fun experience, and all it served to do for Anakin was remind him of just how _fucked up_ he was.  

 

The rest of his life had seemed to fall into place as a routine settled - he went to school, had fun with his friends, spent the evenings getting to know his mom, and curled up next to Obi-Wan every night to sleep.  Their relationship had started to develop further - it was slow going, Anakin wasn’t sure what he was comfortable with and what might trigger a bad reaction - and Obi-Wan was careful not to push him.  His boyfriend was so completely respectful of him as he figured things out and Anakin couldn’t be more thankful that he had found someone so _brilliant._

 

His life was nearly perfect - but for some reason Anakin was anxious.  It was _too_ perfect.  It felt fake - as if it was an illusion that could easily be broken.  Anakin hated that he couldn’t just _enjoy_ it, but he had been through too much not to expect that the relative peace could be shattered at any given moment.  

 

Laying curled up to Obi-Wan two weeks after everything had come together, Anakin voiced his concerns.  

 

“I don’t know.  It just… it’s _too_ perfect.  I feel like something’s going to come along and destroy it.”  

 

Obi-Wan had remained quiet for a few moments, arms tightening around the young man beside him.  

 

“I can see where you’re coming from, I think.  I suppose after everything, it’s a bit anticlimactic maybe?  I guess what I’m thinking is your entire life has been a roller coaster of one bad thing after another, and maybe this just feels like an abrupt end to that?”  

 

Anakin nodded.  “Something like that.  I just hate that I’m so anxious about it.  I’m constantly looking over my shoulder just _thinking_ that something is going to go wrong.”  

 

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled back to look at Anakin, brushing a blond lock out of his face.  “I think that’s normal for anyone in your situation.  I’ll confess, I’ve been anxious too.  It does almost seem like a… like a honeymoon period in the chaos that’s surrounded you for a long time.  I don’t like feeling this way any more than you do, but maybe it’s just something we have to get through together?”  

 

Anakin nodded and smiled at his boyfriend.  “Yeah, I guess you're right.  You always know how to talk some sense into me.”  

 

Obi-Wan chuckled.  “Yes, I do believe that’s my specialty.”

 

Anakin laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as his worries were slightly eased for the moment.  

 

“Come on Anakin, it’s late and I know that you haven’t been sleeping well lately - yes, I noticed.  You can’t hide these things from me - I think we should sleep.”  

 

The two snuggled back down into each other’s arms.  It wasn’t long before they both fell to sleep, worries eased for the night.  

  
  


\--------

  
  


The day of Watto’s trial was right around the corner and Anakin’s anxieties were riding high.  He was jumpy and unable to focus on his school work, and no matter what his friend’s said they couldn’t placate his worries.  

 

He couldn’t help but feel that if things were going to fall apart, it would be now.  

 

Anakin was sitting in his AP Government class, trying desperately to focus and failing miserably.  Ahsoka sat beside him, taking notes down in more detail than usual knowing that Anakin would ask to copy hers later.  

 

“Hey, Skyguy, calm down.  Nothing’s gonna happen,” she leaned over to whisper

 

Anakin looked down at his blank paper, sighing in frustration.  “Sorry Snips.  I just can’t shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.”  

 

Ahsoka offered him a small smile.  “Well, even if something does happen, you’ve got people willing to stand behind you.  We’re gonna do our best to make sure nothing can hurt you.  For now, I think you should focus on the here and now.  Nothing is happening at the moment, and you should enjoy it as much as you can.  Especially if you really think that could change.”  

 

Anakin smiled at her.  “Thanks Ahsoka.”

 

At the glare of their teacher, they both fell back into silence.  Anakin started taking his own notes and the class was over in the blink of an eye.  

 

Obi-Wan met them by his locker and the three of them walked to the cafeteria together.  

 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan tense beside him and turned his head to see a familiar blond make her way towards them.  

 

“Hello Ben.”

 

“Hi Satine.”

 

She eyed the two boy’s clasped hands and offered them a smile.  “Congratulations you two.  I had a feeling there was more between you than it seemed.”  

 

Obi-Wan smiled back at her.  “It seems everyone knew before we even did.  Was there something you needed, Satine?”  

 

She nodded.  “Could I… could we talk in private?”  

 

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s hand in reassurance before responding.  “Sure.”  

 

Anakin sat at the table with the rest of his friends, watching Obi-Wan talk with his ex-girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.  He wasn’t worried about his boyfriend cheating - Obi-Wan was the most loyal and respectful person he had ever met and Anakin trusted him with his life - but he was worried about what Satine might want.  

 

He visibly relaxed when Obi-Wan finished the conversation and walked over to their table.  He sat down with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.  

 

“What did she want?” Padme asked

 

Obi-Wan sighed again.  “She wanted advice.  Turns out her current boyfriend is pressuring her to do things she’s not ready for and, apparently, she’s crushing on a girl in her French class.  She wanted advice on how to break it off with her boyfriend and confess to the girl.”  

 

Ahsoka smiled.  “That’s sweet.  I was worried that she was trying to get back with you.”  

 

Obi-Wan snorted.  “No, we left on a good note and are happy as friends.  Even if she did want to, I would have turned her down.  I am quite happy in my current relationship.”  

 

Anakin smiled brightly at his boyfriend.  He had no idea what he had done to find someone so fantastic and he wouldn’t change it for the world.  He didn’t think deserved Obi-Wan, not at all, but he had chosen him and Anakin wasn’t about to turn that away.

 

Rex paused momentarily from shoving his food down his throat to turn to him.  “The trial is tomorrow, isn’t it?”  

 

Anakin nodded, picking at his food.  “It is.”  

 

Cody smiled at him.  “How are you feeling about it, Anakin?”

 

“I’m… I’m nervous.  It’s one thing to talk about everything in private with Chief Yoda, but to do it in so many people…”  

 

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand under the table as Padme nodded.  “I understand.  Do you want us to meet you after?”  

 

Anakin smiled.  “That would be nice, if that’s okay.”  

 

Ahsoka grinned.  “Of course Skyguy.  We all know you’d be lost without us.”  

 

Anakin grinned back.  “Ain’t that the truth.”  

  
  


\--------

  
  


The morning of Watto’s trial came fast and Anakin was a nervous wreck.  His hands were shaking, his mind running at a thousand miles per hour.  

 

His mother was quick to pull him into a hug when she noticed.  “The three of us are going to be sitting right in front of you honey.  You’re going to do fine and we’ll be there if you need support.  Just look at us.”  

 

Anakin nodded, hugging her close.  “Thanks, mom.”  

 

“Of course dear.  Now eat your breakfast.  We need to leave in an hour.”  

 

The hour went by much faster than Anakin wanted, and he soon found himself in the courtroom, sitting at the witness stand.   

 

“Wyatt Toydaria, you are being charged with reckless endangerment of a minor, child abuse, forgery of legal documents, kidnapping, solicitation of a minor, and sexual abuse of a minor.  How do you plead?”

 

Watto smirked, staring at Anakin as he stood.  The man obviously thought he was going to get off scot free, if his smug ‘not guilty’ was anything to go by.

 

Anakin’s testimony took a long time, explaining everything Watto had done to him and answering the attorney’s questions.  By the time he was done his whole body was shaking.  Watto had stared right at him the entire time, a smug leer sending shudders down Anakin's spine.  

 

He sat down next to Obi-Wan, who immediately pulled him close as Shmi was called up to the stand.  She gave her testimony, as did Qui-Gon as the teacher who had reported Anakin’s abuse, before the court was dismissed for jury deliberation.  

 

Anakin was led out of the room by Obi-Wan and his mother, squeezed between the two of them as he tried to calm down.  

 

“He’s so confident he’s going to get out of this.  What if he’s right?  Oh god what if I have to go back?  I can’t go back -”

 

Qui-Gon, who had been leading them forward, stopped and turned to him, placing his large hands on Anakin’s trembling shoulders.  

 

“Anakin, there is too much evidence against him.  The jury will find him guilty, of that I am confident.”  

 

Anakin nodded, pushing back the tears that had welled up in his eyes.  They waited outside the room for the verdict, and when the court was called back Anakin was a bundle of nerves.  

 

_What if Qui-Gon’s wrong?  He has contacts, maybe he pulled something and he’s about to walk free..._

 

Anakin hadn’t realized how tense he was until Obi-Wan had put a hand on his shoulder and had murmured an ‘It’s okay, Anakin.  He’ll be found guilty.’ in his ear.  

 

And when the jury called out ‘guilty’, Anakin sagged in relief.  Tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks as they met with their friends outside.  

 

“Well?” Ahsoka asked

 

Anakin grinned, bright and wide as he laughed through his tears.  “Guilty!  He got life with no bail.”  

 

Everyone cheered and took their turns hugging him.  Padme had whispered a soft ‘Congratulations!’ in his ear, and Rex had lifted him onto his shoulders as they paraded down to the parking lot.  

 

“I think this calls for a celebration!”  Ahsoka called

 

Everyone agreed, and said celebration found them at Dex’s, a small cafe they had found earlier last year that they frequented often.  Dex was a large man with a round face and a matching stomach.  He grinned at them warmly as he took their orders, quite familiar with the six rowdy teens.  

 

Qui-Gon and his mother had headed back to the house, saying they had something they needed to finish while they were celebrating.  

 

Anakin grinned hard enough that his face ached, happy to be surrounded by his friends and eating good food.  It was a good day.  

  
  


\-------

  


The friends parted ways after they ate, Anakin and Obi-Wan walking down the sidewalk with clasped hands to Obi-Wan’s car.  They both stopped in front of it, Obi-Wan turning to his boyfriend and pulling him into a tight hug.  

 

“Congratulations, Anakin.  I’m so proud of you.”  

 

Anakin grinned, lifting the young man in his arms off the ground and spinning him around, happiness pulsing through him.  He laughed, loud and boisterous as he set Obi-Wan back on the ground, keeping his arms wrapped around him.  

 

“I can’t believe it!” he grinned

 

Obi-Wan grinned back at him.  “Oh I can tell.  This is a momentous occasion for you.”  

 

Anakin’s smile softened as he traced Obi-Wan’s jaw with his fingers.  “I couldn’t have done it without you…”  

 

Obi-Wan smiled back just as soft.  “I believe you could have, but I’m glad you didn’t have to.”  

 

Electing to ignore the fact that they were in public Anakin leaned in for a kiss, Obi-Wan meeting his lips eagerly in a fiery dance of exhilaration and heat.  They stayed there for a few minutes, basking in each other’s presence before hopping into the car and driving home.  

 

As they walked through the door, Anakin was greeted by his mother, Qui-Gon, and a very large cake sitting on the kitchen table.  

 

“I’m so proud of you, my son,” Shmi whispered, pulling him into a tight hug.  

 

“I’m so glad you’re here to experience this with me,”  Anakin answered

  
  
  


\--------

  
  


The four of them had stayed up late into the night, eating cake and watching some random sit-com they had found on television.   When Anakin’s eyes had started drooping, Obi-Wan had pulled him into his room and shut the door behind him.  

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Anakin grinned up at his boyfriend.  He wasn’t quite so tired anymore.  

 

Obi-Wan walked to him, resting his arms around his neck and standing between Anakin’s parted legs.  “I’m so happy for you, Muirnīn,” he said, resting their foreheads together.  

 

Anakin smiled at him, leaning up to capture his lips in another heated kiss rather than responding.  They moved in tandem with each other, now familiar with the other’s movements as they embraced each other.  

 

Obi-Wan moved them onto the bed, side by side, and pulled away for a moment to catch his breath.  His blue-green eyes were sparkling in the dim light entering through the window.  Anakin panted, amazed at the sight before him.  “Beautiful,” he whispered

 

Obi-Wan blushed hard at that and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Anakin’s lips on his own once again.  Anakin quickly took the lead, and Obi-Wan was happy to give it.  Anakin’s tongue traced along his lower lip, eliciting a gasp as he was granted entrance into Obi-Wan’s mouth.  

 

It was the farthest Anakin had ever gone with anyone in a consensual setting, and it was thrilling.  He had never realized that kissing someone like that could feel so good.  

 

One of Obi-Wan’s hands rested on his hip while the other moved to tangle in his blond locks.  Anakin moaned when the hand had gripped at his hair, the sound surprising him as it occurred.  

 

Obi-Wan pulled away for a moment, face flushed and breathing heavily.  Anakin thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Anakin nodded.  “It’s more than okay.”  

 

Obi-Wan had grinned and dived back into the kiss, smiling as Anakin allowed him to take the lead.  He flipped them over so Anakin was laying with his back on the bed.  Obi-Wan situated himself on top of him, straddling him as he sat back to take in the image of the young man before him.  

 

His disheveled blond curls fell back from his face, spread out in a halo around his head on the bed beneath him.  His cheeks were flushed, lips red and swollen from their embrace, breath coming in heavy pants.  Obi-Wan felt a familiar warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach as Anakin gazed up at him, pupils dilated and eyes darkened with lust in a way that took his breath away.  

 

“Good?” he asked

 

Anakin nodded and licked his lips.  “Very.”  

 

Obi-Wan shifted so one knee was between Anakin’s legs and lowered himself down to meet Anakin’s lips again, pressing his body against the one below him.  

 

The moan from Anakin when his thigh pressed into him sent a shiver of pleasure through Obi-Wan’s body, an all consuming need coursing through him as the noise went straight to his already half-hard erection.  

 

He could feel Anakin’s own need pressing hard against his thigh, and Obi-Wan pushed his leg even firmer against him.  The gasp he received in response sent him into a frenzy as they moved together, bodies warm and solid as they pushed against each other.  

 

Anakin shifted and the movement caused their erections to push against each other.  Obi-Wan groaned at the movement, hips jerking into Anakin’s and causing them to grind against each other once again.  

 

Obi-Wan pulled back from Anakin’s lips to trace soft kisses down his jaw and neck, grinning when his boyfriend tilted his head back to give him better access.  

 

Anakin was surprised by how _good_ what they were doing felt.  Obi-Wan pushed against him again, the heat coiling in Anakin’s groin unfamiliar but not unwelcomed.  

 

He moved his hand to the small of Obi-Wan’s back to press him closer, the responding moan sending a flash of pleasure straight to his cock.

 

Obi-Wan shifted again to straddle him, one hand moving to hold onto Anakin’s wrist and suddenly Anakin wasn’t in his boyfriend’s room, but in the cold, dark chamber that often haunted his dreams. And it wasn’t Obi-Wan on top of him, but another man leering down at him in a way that sent disgust and shame coursing through him.  

 

The man grabbed his wrists, roughly restraining him to the bed and Anakin went still, dread flooding through him as his mind reminded him of exactly what he knew was coming.  

 

_“Anakin!  Anakin!  Oh my god, I am so sorry.  Anakin, come back to me Anakin.”_

 

Just as quickly as the flashback had come, it was gone, and Anakin was staring into the tearful eyes of his worried boyfriend.  

 

When Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had regained awareness, he sat back and helped him sit up.  Tears were rolling down his cheeks, blue-green eyes filled with worry and guilt.  

 

“Oh thank God, Anakin.  I am so sorry, I should have been more careful, I should have-”

 

Anakin cut him off, hands coming to wipe the tears from Obi-Wan’s face.  “Obi-Wan.  Obi-Wan it’s okay.  It’s not your fault Obi, I’m okay.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded but the tears didn’t stop falling, and Anakin felt his own eyes welling up as he realized just how torn up his boyfriend was about it.  He managed to push away the shame that lingered inside him, electing to deal with it at a later time.  Obi-Wan needed him now, needed to know that he was fine and that he didn't blame him, and there was no way he was letting those feelings get in the way.  

 

“It’s alright, Obi.  I expected that might happen when we… when we got more intimate with each other.  We just have to take it slow.  I don’t know what might trigger more flashbacks, but we’ll work it out.  We'll figure it out together.  It’s okay, I'm okay.”  

 

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath, and wiped away his own tears.  “O-okay.  Obviously grabbing your wrists is a trigger, then.  Oh God…”  

 

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a hug and they both offered each other silent comfort.  “I’m alright, Obi.  This isn’t gonna change anything.  We’re okay.”  

 

After a few minutes they pulled away, and Anakin wiped at the wetness on his cheeks.  He hadn’t even realized he had been crying.  He pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips before taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair.  

 

“I’m going to go get some air.  I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded, taking in his own shuddering breath.  “Okay.  Be careful.  Shout if you need anything.”  

 

Anakin nodded and walked out to the front porch, standing at the railing as he watched a cloud slide across the dark sky to cover the moon.  

 

Obi-Wan sighed and curled up on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried to process what had just happened.  He had been careless and it had thrown Anakin into a flashback.  Self-loathing flowed through him.  He should have paid more attention, should have asked more often if what he was doing was okay.  

 

He looked at the clock - Anakin had been outside for five minutes - and he moved to join him when a thump made him stop.  There was another coming from outside, and a sense of unease washed over him as he moved to the door.  

 

There was a shout and Obi-Wan was running.  

 

He threw open the front door, scrambling out onto the porch.  He looked around, desperately searching for Anakin and cried out when all he could find was Anakin’s coat.  A sob worked it’s way through him as he took in the ripped sleeve.  

 

Qui-Gon and Shmi came rushing out to him.  

 

“Obi-Wan what’s going on?”  

 

Obi-Wan looked up at his father and his friend’s mother in despair, holding the jacket close to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing enough to speak.  

 

“Anakin’s gone.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. 
> 
> This was my first time writing any kind of sexual scene, so if it's awkward I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who continues to comment and follow this story, you guys are amazing!


	10. Sulit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's friends come after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, so sorry for the delay guys! Writer's block is not easy to overcome. It took three days (I can't believe that's actually a long time, I don't think I've ever had such a quick updating schedule before) but I'm back with another chapter. It's pretty action packed, and a bit longer than the others. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for graphic depictions of violence and gore as well as implied sexual abuse.

_ Sulit: something that is worth it  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that he noticed was the chill.  

 

Awareness slowly crept into his body, mind struggling to focus on what was around him as he began to register his situation.  

 

It was cold.  And dark.  It took him a while to realize that he couldn't see not because his eyes were closed, but because the room itself was encompassed in an unrelenting darkness.  The next thing he noticed was the weight circling his wrists and ankles. 

 

Shackles then.  He was chained to the floor like a rabid dog.  

 

Memories began to float back into his groggy mind in pieces.  The trial, Obi-Wan, the flashback.  He remembered standing outside when footsteps had sounded behind him.  A prick in his neck and darkness.  

 

Anakin shuddered at the thought of Watto’s smirk at the trail.  He wasn’t smug because he thought he would walk free, it was because he knew what was going to happen.  The bastard had been told that Anakin would be taken again - and he had no doubt that it was Sidious who had orchestrated the whole thing.  

 

He pulled at the chains binding him to the wall experimentally, testing to see how far they allowed him to move.  He estimated he had about a five or six-foot range from where the chains attached to the wall.  

 

More shivers ran through him and Anakin curled in on himself, trying to conserve body heat in the cold room.  

 

He didn’t know how long he was left alone in the dark.  It could have been minutes or hours when the door finally cracked open, temporarily blinding him.  Once Anakin’s eyes had adjusted, he had been greeted with the sight of Sidious standing in the doorway, glaring down at him with a dark look in his eyes.  

 

Anakin gulped when he noticed the two men standing behind the man as he made his way inside the room.  

 

“You, my boy, have caused me a lot of trouble.” 

 

A shudder ran through his body at the man’s words, voice cold and slick with malice.  He took a step towards the shackled young man on the floor.  

 

“You disobeyed my orders.  After the kindness I’ve shown you, this is how you betray me?”  

 

Sidious stops in front of him and kneels down, leaning close enough that Anakin could feel his vile breath against his ear.  “I was grooming you, young one.  You were to become my  _ personal  _ slave.”  

 

Anakin closed his eyes in disgust, releasing the breath he was holding when Sidious finally moved away and looking at the floor.  

 

“Many would have begged for such a title, but you ruined your chances at such a place in my holdings.  A shame…” the man ran his eyes down Anakin’s body.  Anakin had filled out in his time with his family, gained back the weight he had lost and even put on a little muscle.  He shivered in disgust, feeling like prey quivering under the gaze of their predator.  “... I was so looking forward to using you.”  

 

Sidious sneered at him then, and roughly grabbed Anakin’s chin, forcing him to meet the sickening gaze.  “Look at me, when I’m talking to you  _ slave. _ ”  

 

Sidious paused for a moment, a predatory leer spreading across his face.  “Oh, did you think you were free, my boy?  Did you really believe it would be so simple?”  

 

Anakin whimpered in pain as the man's grip on his chin tightened.  “You are  mine _ ,  _ boy.  I  _ own  _ you.  You best forget about your little friends, because you won’t be seeing them.  I won’t make the mistake of letting you out again.”  

 

Sidious pushed him down against the floor and stood.  He placed a foot above Anakin’s right hand and stomped down.  A sickening crunch sounded through the room, followed by a miserable scream. Sidious kept his foot pressing into the hand.  “I control you, slave.  You had best remember that.”  

 

Anakin pulled his right hand close to his chest as soon as Sidious had picked up his foot, gasping in pain as the movement jostled the appendage.  Stepping away, Sidious turned to the other men in the room as he walked out.  “He’s all yours, boys.”  

 

The door closed behind him, the only light coming from a lamp in one of the men’s hands.  They grinned at Anakin, a feral look in their eyes as they descended upon him.  

 

One of them grabbed Anakin’s injured hand, squeezing hard.  A strangled scream tore its way out of his throat, tears welling up in his eyes.  The man forcefully pushed his hand forward and another sickening snap and scream sounded through the room as the wrist broke.  

 

There would be no rest for him that night. 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

_ “Anakin’s gone.”  _

 

Two days.  

 

Anakin had been missing for two days and Obi-Wan was in near hysterics.  

 

When Qui-Gon and Shmi had found him kneeling on the porch that night, they had been quick to pull him up and lead him inside.  Qui-Gon had asked him what happened, immediately calling the police department to alert Officer Yoda to the situation.  

 

Two days had passed and they were no closer to finding Anakin.  

 

Nothing anyone could say could calm Obi-Wan’s nerves.  His boyfriend had been kidnapped and it had been  _ his  _ fault.  If he had just been more careful, had insisted on going out with him, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.  He should have been faster, more cautious.  He knew Anakin wasn't supposed to be anywhere alone and he had betrayed that knowledge.  He had betrayed his promise to protect Anakin.  

 

Qui-Gon had tried hard that night to convince Obi-Wan otherwise, as had his friends when he’d told them the next day, but it hadn’t worked.  He was drowning in guilt and self-loathing and there was nothing anyone could do to help him.   

 

He should never have let Anakin go out on his own and his boyfriend was suffering from that mistake.  They had no doubts that it had been Sidious who had kidnapped Anakin, and Obi-Wan was constantly worried about what that  _ monster _ might be doing to him.  He needed to know that Anakin was safe, needed to see with his own eyes that he was _okay,_ but he couldn't and it was his fault.  If he had just been smarter, none of it would have happened.    

 

He hated that there was nothing he could do.  

 

He hated that they hadn’t found anything.  

 

So when Qui-Gon came rushing in to grab his coat with a determined look on his face, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but hope that they had found something.  

 

“Qui-Gon, what’s going on?”  

 

“Yoda found evidence linking Palpatine to Sidious.  We got a warrant to search his home.”  

 

Obi-Wan gaped for a moment before the implications of what his father had said dawned on him.  He stood, hope swirling in his chest.  “Does this mean…?”  

 

Qui-Gon was quick to make his way over and pull his son into a hug.  “If information leading to Anakin is anywhere, it will be there.”  

 

He pulled away, meeting Obi-Wan’s tear-filled gaze.  “We will find him, Obi-Wan.  It won’t be long now.”  

 

Obi-Wan took a deep shuddering breath as he nodded.  “Are you going there now?”  

 

Qui-Gon nodded, pulling on his coat.  “Yes.  I’m meeting Yoda to search the place.  We both believe there to be information on Anakin’s whereabouts there, as well as more evidence that Palpatine is the crime lord we are looking for.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded, a hard look settling on his features.  “I want to come with you.”  

 

Placing his hands on his son’s shoulder, Qui-Gon shook his head.  “You can’t Obi-Wan.”  

 

“But I can’t just sit here!  I need to do something.  I need to be  _ helping.”  _

 

Qui-Gon looked at him in sympathy.  “I know you are restless young one, but I am not willing to put you in danger.  There is no doubt that Sidious knows of your connection to Anakin and he will not hesitate to exploit it.  Stay here with Shmi.  Let your friends know of the progress we have made.  I promise if we find anything, you will be the first to know.”  

 

Sighing in defeat, Obi-Wan nodded and sat down.  “Very well.  Be careful, Sidious  won’t hesitate to use you in his plot either.”  

 

“I will.  Have hope, Obi-Wan.  We’re closer to finding him than it seems.”  

 

He waited until the door closed behind Qui-Gon to move, pulling out his phones to call his friends.  He would wait to get involved for now, but he wouldn’t just sit there and do nothing.  

 

When they were all settled in Obi-Wan’s living room, he began.  

 

“Officer Yoda found evidence linking Palpatine to Sidious.  They managed to procure a warrant and are currently searching Palpatine’s household.  Qui-Gon thinks they’ll find information about Anakin there.”  

 

Padme was the first to speak up.  “This is good!  Maybe we can finally bring that man to justice.”  

 

Rex nodded.  “He certainly is a monster.  If - when - they find Anakin, hopefully, it will be enough to throw him in jail for life.”  

 

“We’re not just going to let them do all the work though, are we?”  Ahsoka asked 

 

“What do you mean?” Cody responded 

 

“Well, I mean Anakin is our friend.  We can’t just sit around and do nothing while he’s suffering.  We need to be looking for him.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded, hands tightening into fists.  “I agree.  But we have to be careful, whatever we do.  What can we do, anyways?”  

 

The group was silent for a moment as they thought.  “Maybe… we go after him?  Obi-Wan, is Qui-Gon keeping you informed?” Padme asked

 

Obi-Wan nodded.  “He said I’d be the first to know anything they found.”    

 

Ahsoka gasped.  “So that means he’ll tell you where Anakin’s located.  Padme, you’re a genius!  We have no idea what is happening to Anakin there, but we know for sure he’ll react much better if it’s one of us who finds him.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded hesitantly.  “That is true,” he said, frowning.   “I’ve seen how he’s reacted to just nightmares of his time with Sidious.  Knowing that, if someone Anakin doesn’t know tries to get him out of there, we risk him running and getting into even more trouble.”  

 

“Exactly!” said Padme.  “I wouldn’t just be able to sit here if I knew where he was.  We’re the people he trusts the most.  If being there helps, we have to make it happen.”  

 

Rex and Cody grinned at each other.  “If we may?  My brother and I will come up with a plan to get him out.  We can refine it as a group, but Cody and I are good at this.  We’ve both studied this kind of thing since we were children.”  

 

Ahsoka nodded.  “That sounds like a good idea, Rex.  You two are probably the most qualified.”  

 

Obi-Wan was silent.  “If we do this, we have to be careful.  We won’t be able to help anyone if one of us gets caught or injured.  We need to be prepared for every possible outcome.  And… we need to have some form of backup.  We need to be realistic - a group of teenagers isn’t going to be able to pull this kind of thing off alone.”  

 

Padme nodded.  “I agree.  But no one in their right minds would let us go through with it if we tell them before we leave.”  

 

Obi-Wan smiled.  “I have an idea.  We need, what, a 25-minute head start?  I can set Qui-Gon’s alarm for 20 minutes after we leave.  I’ll leave a note explaining what we’ve done.  Knowing him, he’ll contact Yoda and we’ll have back up within 35 minutes.”  

 

The group of friends nodded at the suggestion.  

 

“It’s settled then.  Rex, Cody, you come up with the basics of the plan.  Obi-Wan, text us as soon as you know Anakin’s location.  We’ll have to go the same night we find out.  We can meet up and figure out the details of what we’re going to do,”  Ahsoka said 

 

“Will do.  It’s very likely I’ll have that information here in a few hours, so we’ll likely be going tonight,” Obi-Wan paused, and brought a hand up to massage his temples.  “We are going to get into so much trouble.”  

 

“It’ll be worth it though.  And it’s necessary.  The only other person I would trust going in after Anakin would be Qui-Gon, and we know the police wouldn’t send a civilian into such a hostile situation.  It has to be us.”  Ahsoka said 

 

“What has to be you?”  

 

They all froze as Shmi’s voice came from the doorway.  Obi-Wan turned to her, mouth open to fumble for an excuse before Rex spoke up. 

 

“Oh, Mrs. Skywalker!  How are you doing?”  

 

Shmi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.  “Just Shmi is fine, and I’m okay, thank you Rex.  What are you all chatting about in here?”  

 

“We’re figuring out how to welcome Anakin home and thank Qui-Gon for everything he’s done.  Obi-Wan tells us that the police are close to finding him, and we want to do something nice for both of them.”  

 

“That’s lovely, Padme.  What were you all thinking?”  Shmi asked 

 

Obi-Wan jumped in, thankful for Padme’s quick thinking.  “Well, something simple for Anakin,  like meeting him here and having a movie night.  He always enjoyed those.  As for Qui-Gon, well we’re not sure yet.”  

 

Shmi’s smile reached her eyes a little more.  “That’s lovely.  I think Anakin would benefit from having a night with you all after this ordeal is over, and I’m sure Qui-Gon would be happy with whatever you decided.”  

 

Not long after that, the friends went their separate ways.  

 

Obi-Wan walked to the kitchen, sitting at the table beside Shmi.  She was holding a photo that had been taken recently - of her sitting with Anakin in the living room as they learned that they were mother and son.  Qui-Gon had taken it secretly.  Shmi had cried when he’d given it to her.  

 

And there was a tear rolling down her cheek now.  

 

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder.  “How are you holding up Shmi?” he asked, concern and uncertainty evident in his voice.  

 

She looked up and smiled at him, taking in a shuddering breath.  “As well as I can in this situation, I suppose.”  

 

Obi-Wan offered her a smile much like her own - sad and not quite reaching his eyes.  He looked down, fidgeting his fingers.   “I’m scared.  I don’t know what’s happening to him and I just want to run in and take him away from there, wherever  _ there  _ is.”  

 

Shmi nodded, the smile falling from her face.  She looked at her hands, curled into fists in her lap.  “I feel much the same.  I… I just got him back, and it feels like I’m losing him all over again.”  

 

More tears were falling now and Obi-Wan reached out hesitantly, pulling the weeping woman into his arms.  He didn’t say anything - no words could comfort either of them in that situation - and he cried along with her.  

 

She pulled back after a few minutes.  “We have to have hope.  He’ll get through this, he’s been through too much not to.  It’s just another bump in the road.”  

 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond and was cut off when his cell phone started ringing.  He scrambled to answer it, running across the kitchen floor to where he left it in the living room and fumbling to accept the call.  

 

“Hello?” he said, slightly breathless 

 

“Obi-Wan.”  

 

At the sound of Qui-Gon’s voice, they boy sunk to his knees by the couch.  “Qui-Gon?”  he asked, voice trembling with fear and hope.  

 

“We found what we needed, Obi-Wan.  We have Anakin’s location  _ and  _ more evidence linking Sidious to Palpatine.”  

 

A sob of relief tore through Obi-Wan.  “Oh thank god.  Where is he?” 

 

“He’s being held in one of Palpatine’s vacation cabins about 15 minutes away.   1166 Yelling Street.  Yoda is going to lead a group of officers to rescue Anakin in the morning.”  

 

Obi-Wan released the breath he was holding.  “And Sidious?”  

 

He heard Qui-Gon sigh.  “We don’t know where he is currently, but the police are working tirelessly to find him.  It won’t be long until that monster is in custody.  I’ll be home in a few minutes.”  

 

“Okay.  Thank you, Qui-Gon.  I’ll see you soon.”  

 

Obi-Wan hung up and turned a tearful smile to Shmi standing in the doorway.  “They know where he is.  They’re getting up out of there tomorrow.”  

 

He watched the tension leave her body, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks.  “Oh thank heavens.  My boy is going to be alright,” her knees wobbled 

 

Obi-Wan stood and carefully led her to the couch, sitting down beside her.  

 

“Sidious is missing, but Qui-Gon says it won’t be long until they find him.”  

 

Shmi nodded and wiped away the wetness on her face.  “Thank you, Obi-Wan.  I think I’ll be heading to bed.  It’s been an exhausting past couple of days.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and helped her up.  “Goodnight, Shmi.  Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you.”  

 

As soon as Obi-Wan was alone, he sent out a text to his friends.  

 

_ The location is 1166 Yelling St.  Will text when safe to meet.  Good luck.   _

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Later that night, Obi-Wan snuck into Qui-Gon’s room, setting his alarm for 20 minutes and leaving a note.  

 

_ Qui-Gon,  _

 

_ I know you are going to skin me alive for doing this, but it’s necessary.  Padme, Ahsoka,                   _

_ Cody, Rex, and I have gone after Anakin.  We know him and we know that if someone  _

_ He doesn’t trust tries to get him out of there, he’s going to run and cause more problems _

_ For everyone.   _

 

_ I apologize, I know this is betraying my promise to wait.  I just can’t sit by when there’s  _

_ something I can do.  I didn’t go into this foolishly, though.  I’ve set your alarm for twenty  _

_ minutes after we leave.  We know we are going to need help with this, we just had to go ahead.   _

 

_ If something goes wrong during this, I want you to know I thankful I am to have been raised by  _

_ you.  We may not be related by blood, but you are my father in every way that counts.     _

 

_ I love you, Dad.   _

 

_ Obi-Wan.   _

 

 

 

_ \-------- _

 

__

 

15 minutes later, the group of friends huddled around a light in the woods going over the plan.  They had turned off the road about half a mile away from the cabin to establish a rendezvous.  

 

The sat around a map of the area as Cody and Rex explained the plan.  

 

“Rex and I came out earlier to scout the place, and it looks like there are two guards at the front posing as vacationers.  My brother and I will serve as distractions and get the guards away from the door so you three can get in.  There’s an open window right beside the door - that is your entry point.  When the two guards have chased us into the woods and you hear us taunting them, that’ll be your cue that it’s safe to go in.  We don’t know what’ll meet you inside - you’re on your own from then on.  We’ll rendezvous here in 25 minutes.  Everyone clear?”  

 

Everyone nodded, and Obi-Wan checked the time.  “Qui-Gon should be awake by now.  I’d estimate that we have 10 to 15 minutes before he brings back up.  Is everyone ready?”  

 

Another round of nods and the five teenagers set out towards the cabin.  Padme, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan hung back just behind the tree cover as Rex and Cody continued forward.  

 

The twins expertly grabbed the attention of the two guards without ever letting them see them, and the two guards took off running after the two boys.  

 

Soon, their shouts filled the air.  

 

“You’re gonna have to be faster than that to catch us!” Cody 

 

“Come on then, ya fuckers!” Rex 

 

The three quickly took off towards the cabin, entering through the window, open as promised.  There was no one in sight as they crept around.  

 

“Obi-Wan, go find him.  Padme and I will check for other guards around the cabin.”  Ahsoka whispered 

 

Obi-Wan nodded and separated from them.  He’d found the building plan for the cabin and had noticed an extra room that wasn’t usually included in buildings like it.  That would be where Anakin was being kept.  

 

Quietly, Obi-Wan made his way to the room, hanging back for a moment as his instincts told him to wait.  A few moments later the door opened and two men stepped out.  Obi-Wan had to blink away tears when he noticed the whip one of them held and had to bite back a snarl of disgust when the other moved to zip up his fly.  

 

Obi-Wan stayed hidden as they walked away, fingering the knife in his pocket and fighting down nausea that welled up in him as he realized what the men had done to Anakin.    

 

He opened the door, shining a flashlight into the room to be sure no one else was inside.  All he found was Anakin, laying on the ground and shackled to a wall.  Quickly closing the door behind him, Obi-Wan made his way to his boyfriend.

 

Anakin did not look good.  He had been stripped naked and was shivering even in his sleep.  His torso was an angry mass of angry red slash marks and cuts.  Any skin that wasn't torn apart was covered in mottled purple bruises.  His arms and legs weren't much better, holding their own fair share of injuries.  There was large hand shaped bruises on his wrists and neck, and Obi-Wan noticed the telling hickeys covering his thighs and collar bone.   

 

Obi-Wan gagged when he caught sight of his right arm.  It was mangled nearly beyond recognition from half way up the forearm down; the skin was torn in multiple places and the fingers bent in ways they  _ definitely should not be bent in.  _  It didn't take much to realize that the arm had become infected in the short time Anakin had been there.   __

 

He examined the shackles and remembered a set of keys one of the men had left on a hook just outside the door.  Obi-Wan moved quietly, grabbing the keys and quickly finding the right one.  The shackles came undone with a soft  _ click  _ and Obi-Wan took off the bag on his back, silently thanking Ahsoka for telling him to bring a blanket.  

 

Moving carefully, Obi-Wan picked up the young man before him, maneuvering his frail form onto the blanket and wrapping it around him.  

 

Cerulean eyes - still bright in spite of all that had happened - blinked open groggily.  They widened slightly in recognition and hope.  “O - Obi?” he asked, voice rough and quiet from what must have been a lack of water.  

 

“Oh, Muirnīn.  It’s me.  It’s Obi-Wan.”  

 

Anakin smiled at him - one full of relief and crushing exhaustion.  “I knew you’d find me…”  

 

Anakin trailed off as he fell back into unconsciousness and Obi-Wan wasted no time in leaving the room.  He heard the front door slam open and met with Padme and Ahsoka in the kitchen.  

 

Qui-Gon ran into the room, and Obi-Wan could tell right away he was furious.  Qui-Gon stopped, glaring down at them.  “You all have a lot of explaining to do.  How the hell did you think this was okay?  Hurry up and get out of here, we’ll talk when we’re  _ safe _ .  The police found your friends and have secured the area.  You’re all lucky you weren’t hurt.”  

 

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself and turned to Obi-Wan, looking at the young man he held in his arms.  “How is he?”  

 

“N-not very good.  There’s -”  

 

“No time, Obi-Wan.  You can explain later, let’s go.”  

 

The four of them made their way to the front of the cabin, running outside as quickly as they could.  Qui-Gon motioned for them to follow him and stopped, turning in horror at a shout behind them.  

 

There was the sound of a gun firing.  A limp body falling from their savior's arms.  

 

Obi-Wan stopped, staring in shock at the blood on his hands after pressing them to the wound on his side.  

 

He collapsed, taken by the darkness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another cliff-hanger! Don't worry, it won't take me three days to get the next chapter up this time. 
> 
> I'm thinking one more chapter and a short epilogue. I've decided to go with the less happy ending (it's still good for Anakin, don't worry) so I can write a sequel to this. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's followed this story. It's almost over and you guys are the one's who have kept me going.


	11. Aeonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is with his family, and truly free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it, the second to last chapter. There will be a short epilogue after this. There is a slight trigger warning for reference to abuse and slight body horror, but nothing too terrible. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July to any American readers! It's been quite the journey.

_ Aeonian: eternal  _

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing he noticed was the noise - an incessant beeping that was doing absolutely nothing to calm the pounding in his head.  

 

A few minutes later, he finally opened his eyes to tell the annoying thing to  _ shut the fuck up.   _

 

It was much too bright.  

 

He closed his eyes as soon as he had opened them, groaning as his head protested the light.  

 

“Shh, honey.  You’re all right.  You can open your eyes now.”  

 

He followed the soothing voice’s direction, blinking his eyes open and sighing in relief that it was darker in the room.  He looked around at the room - everything was white, save for the few beeping machines surrounding his bedside.  His eyes locked on to the woman sitting beside him.  

 

He opened his mouth to say something and was thrown into a coughing fit.  The woman leaned forward to help him sit up, bringing a glass of water to his lips.  He sipped at the liquid, thankful when the cool liquid soothed the burning in his throat.  

 

After a few sips, the woman helped him to lay back down.  

 

“M-mom?” he asked, voice scratchy and quiet 

 

“Yes, dear.” she replied, smoothing back his unruly blond curls.  

 

“W-what happened?  Where… where am I?”  

 

“You’re in the hospital, Ani.  They found you in one of Palpatine’s cabins and brought you here.”  

 

“How… how long?” 

 

“They brought you here last night.  You’ve been asleep for a few hours.”  

 

Anakin stayed quiet for a moment before his eyes widened, memories of that night flowing back into his head.  

 

“Obi-Wan was th… there,”  he said 

 

Shmi nodded.  “Yes.  He and your friends went after you when they found your location.  They’re the ones who found you.” 

 

“Where… where are they?”  

 

“They’re at home.  They were in the waiting room all night to wait for new on you and… Obi-Wan is…” 

 

Anakin’s eyes widened again.  “Mom?  Obi-Wan is what?”  

 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.  I’m supposed to keep you calm.” 

 

“Mom, what happened to h-him?” 

 

Shmi sighed and grabbed her son’s hand.  “It was a trap… Palpatine knew that your friends would go after you and sent a man to kill them.  An officer managed to stop him from killing anyone, but… Obi-Wan was shot.”  

 

Anakin could feel his breathing speeding up, tears pooling in his eyes.  Shmi moved to stroke his hair.  

 

“He’s okay, Ani.  They got him - both of you - to the hospital.  He’s stable, honey.  He’ll be alright.”  

 

“Can - can I see him?”  

 

“Not yet, Ani.  He’s still asleep, it may be a while before he wakes up.  When he does, if the nurse says it’s okay, he can come visit you for a little.”  

 

Anakin nodded and tried to fight back the drowsiness that was already creeping up on him.  Shmi chuckled.  

 

“Get some rest, Ani.  We’ll be here when you wake up.”  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

The next time Anakin woke up, there was a hand carding through his hair.  

 

He opened his eyes and started when the hand moved.  

 

“Shh… it’s okay Muirnīn.”  

 

Anakin turned his head towards the voice, smiling when Obi-Wan came into view.  He looked tired and pale, but he was there and he was okay.  

 

Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand in his left, squeezing.  “How are you feeling?” he asked 

 

Obi-Wan smiled, raising an eyebrow.  “I’m not the one who was missing for two days…”  

 

Anakin huffed, moving to sit up.  “I’m not the one who was shot.”  

 

Obi-Wan chuckled, moving to help him up.  “I suppose that’s true.  I’m okay, Anakin.  It’s a little painful, but nothing I can’t handle.  How are you?”  

 

Anakin winced when one of his broken ribs decided to make its presence known.  “Ah, I’ve been better.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded, carding a hand through his hair again.  “I’m sure.  I don’t have long…”

 

Anakin nodded.  “I, uh, I figured you didn’t.”  

 

He reached with his right arm to push back some of his boyfriend’s hair from his face and froze, eyes widening in horror.  

 

Where his hand and forearm should have been, there was nothing.  The entire forearm was gone, ending just a few centimeters from his elbow.  Anakin’s breathing sped up again, eyes wide and nausea swirling in his stomach.  

 

“O - Obi-Wan?  What…”  

 

Obi-Wan gently pushed the arm back down to the bed.  “I… Anakin they… they had to amputate it.”  

 

Anakin was close to hyperventilating.  “Aren’t I suppose to get a say in this?  I… I’m supposed to have a choice!”  

 

Obi-Wan put his hands on his shoulders, blue-green eyes pooling with tears.  “It… your arm was crushed beyond repair and it had gotten infected.  The - the doctors had to, it was too much of a risk to leave it.”  

 

The tears building behind Anakin’s own eyes broke free, rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders shook.  

 

“I-it’s gone…”  

 

“I know.  I know, Muirnīn.  But you’re going to be okay.”  

 

Obi-Wan reached over to pull Anakin into a hug, carefully pulling him into his arms.  “I’m so sorry, Anakin.”  

 

A few minutes later the nurse walked in and told Obi-Wan he had to go back to his own bed.  The two boys shared a short kiss and Obi-Wan whispered more quiet reassurances into his ear before leaving.  

 

Anakin was asleep soon after he had left.  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Obi-Wan was released from the hospital two weeks later, Anakin following two days after him.  Their friends and guardians had visited them multiple times during their stay, bringing them news of the investigation. 

 

Palpatine had been arrested - evidence linking him to the crime lord and human trafficker Sidious had been found in his home.  Yoda had called in the FBI and they were working to dismantle Palpatine’s trafficking ring and criminal organization.  

 

His trial was scheduled in a month.  Anakin would have to testify, but he wouldn’t be alone.  Multiple children and young adults like him had already been recovered and were willing to testify, and more were being found every day.  Palpatine’s influence had spread wide, and the FBI estimated that he had kidnapped and sold hundreds of children over the past ten years.  

 

It would take years to take down everything Palpatine had created, but it would be done.

 

It hadn’t taken long for the media to get a wind of what was going on.  They had managed to keep any victim’s names from being released, but the story was being broadcasted on a national level.  

 

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and his mother had come to pick him up from the hospital.  Anakin walked through the doorway into the house he’d started calling home and was greeted by his friends.  

 

Ahsoka, Padme, Rex, and Cody were all sitting in the living room.  There was a pile of movies on the coffee table, along with multiple snacks and drinks.  Ahsoka had been the first to jump up, practically running to him and pulling him into a hug.  

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Skyguy.” she whispered 

 

Padme had come next, pulling him into a gentle hug.  Rex and Cody were careful not to hurt him, but they came and jostled him around in greeting.  “Good to see ya, kid.”  

 

The six friends settled in the living room.   Anakin curled up on the couch, resting his head on Obi-Wan’s chest and his feet in Ahsoka’s lap.  Rex was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with Padme and Cody, resting his head against Ahsoka’s leg.  

 

The group watched movies late into the night and in an unspoken agreement, nothing was said about what they had gone through. 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Anakin started therapy a week later, meeting once a week with a woman named Barriss Offee.  It wasn’t easy, but he knew it was necessary.  Barriss - as she insisted he call her - was nice, and very good at her job.  

 

A week after that, Anakin and Obi-Wan went back to school.  The police had still managed to keep the media from knowing any names, but there were many students who had figured it out.  Rumors circulated the school, and the loss of his arm only served to spread it farther.  

 

Anakin was slowly beginning to accept the loss of his arm, and he was working with Qui-Gon to find an acceptable prosthetic.  The idea of having a mechanical appendage was oddly exciting for him, and it served as a distraction from the horror and shame he still felt whenever he thought about the missing arm itself.

 

His friends had done the best they could to protect him from the rumors, but they couldn’t stop it all from reaching him.  

 

There were a lot of mixed reactions about Anakin throughout the school.  Some, like Satine, were very respectful and simply wished him well.  Some asked him questions about what had happened to him.  Others weren’t so nice.  

 

A week after Anakin had gone back to school he had learned that the hard way.  

 

Anakin was sitting alone outside when Bruck Chun - someone he’d had plenty of problems with over the last year - walked up to him with his little gang of assholes behind him.  

 

“Well, well, well.  If it isn’t the  _ cripple. _ ”

 

Anakin rolled his eyes.  “What do you want, Chun?”  

 

“I’m curious about you.  Hear you got yourself a new last name.  Did your little mommy go whore herself out to someone?”  

 

Clenching his fist, Anakin took a few deep breaths.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t faced this kind of thing before, there was no need to get angry.  

 

“I also heard something else… oh, what was it?”

 

Chun was silent for a moment, and Anakin felt nausea swirling in his stomach.  He knew what was coming next.  

 

“Oh, that’s right!  Little Ani over here isn’t even a person.  He’s some glorified  _ sex toy.   _ You know, there are some nasty rumors circulating around about you.  Tell me, does your little boyfriend make use of that?  I bet he uses you like the  _ slave  _ you are.  How he can stand to be seen with you in public is beyond me.”  

 

A growl escaped Anakin’s throat and before he knew what had happened, Bruck Chun was on the ground at his feet holding his face, and his left hand was throbbing.  

 

“Anakin!”  

 

He turned to find Obi-Wan running over to him, Ahsoka in tow.  

 

“Anakin, what happened here?” Obi-Wan asked 

 

Anakin glared at the boy still on the ground.  “Just assholes being assholes.  I guess he made me angry.”  

 

Ahsoka cracked a grin.  “You need me to beat them up?”  

 

Anakin shook his head.  “No, let’s just get out of here.”  

 

Obi-Wan pulled him aside before they went home.  

 

“Are you okay, Anakin?  You’ve been distant ever since that incident with Bruck Chun.”  

 

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry, Obi.  He just… he said some things that set me on edge.”  

 

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled him into a hug.  “It’s okay.  Do you want to talk about it?”  

 

Staying silent for a moment, Anakin snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and buried his face in his shoulder.  

 

“He wanted to know if you used me like Sidious’ men had.”  

 

Obi-Wan went stiff, ice flooding his veins.  A cold anger settled its way into his mind and he pulled away.  “That bastard, how  _ dare  _ he.” 

 

He was pacing and Anakin sighed.  “It’s okay, Obi-Wan -” 

 

“No, Anakin, it is not  _ bloody okay.   _ He can’t get away with saying those kinds of things to you, Anakin.  We need to tell Qui-Gon…”  

 

“No, Obi-Wan.  It’s not worth it -”  

 

Obi-Wan fixed him with a glare, effectively shutting him up.  “Don’t you dare say that Anakin,” he hissed.  “It is worth it.  Dammit Anakin,  _ you  _ are worth it.  No one should be able to get away with saying shit like that to anyone, and he is no exception.”

 

Anakin nodded, sighing.  “Okay.  I’ll tell Qui-Gon.”  

 

Obi-Wan relaxed, running a hand through his hair.  “Okay, okay.  Good.  Sorry, I just wish you didn’t have to go through this.”  

 

“I know, Obi.  Thank you.”  

 

And if Bruck Chun missed two weeks of school and came back with a few extra bruises, Anakin didn’t say anything.  

 

 

 

\--------

The day of Palpatine’s trial came up fast.  The media was in a frenzy, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who had started this all and identify who he is.  

 

Anakin was a mess of nerves.  Not only would he be testifying against the man who had taken everything from him but he’d have to dodge relentless reporters as well.  He was glad that he wasn’t the only one testifying - many others who Sidious’ activities had affected were going to speak as well - and that his mother, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon would be sitting in the courtroom with him.

 

The trial was a few hours away and Anakin was trying to force something into his stomach.  He was a ball of nausea and anxiety, worrying about what would happen. 

 

He was spouting all of his worries to his boyfriend at the kitchen table.  

 

“What if he walks, Obi-Wan?  He has connections, what if they get him off scot free?  What if the jury decides there’s not enough evidence?”  

 

Obi-Wan took his hand in his own and squeezed.  “Anakin, you’re just working yourself into a frenzy.  You know as well as I do that no jury is going to let him walk.  I’d be surprised if he isn’t sentenced to life in prison.” 

 

Anakin nodded, adjusting the prosthetic arm that had recently been attached to what was left of the severed limb.  

 

“I know.  I’m sorry Obi-Wan.  I’m just scared.”  

 

“I know, Anakin.  I am too, but we’re going to be okay.  Whatever happens, we’re with you, and we won’t ever let Palpatine get close to you again.  You’re safe.”  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

The trial itself lasted three days.  Anakin had insisted on being there for all of it and his therapist had agreed that he should be there.  It would be the first step in facing everything that happened to him, the first large step towards healing.  

 

His testimony had gone well and seven other boys and girls had come forward to offer their own stories.  Yoda presented the evidence he had found - payments and logs of trafficking children as well as multiple other documents found in Palpatine’s home.  

 

The longer the trial went, the more anxious Anakin became.  When it came down to jury deliberation, he was shaking with nerves.  

 

Obi-Wan and his mother held him close as they waited.  Qui-Gon was in the room waiting to hear the verdict for them, as Anakin was too wound up to be inside.  

 

When the door opened and people started filing out, Anakin jumped up.  He watched anxiously for Qui-Gon and felt like he was going to be sick when he saw the expression on his face.  It felt like lead had settled in his stomach.  

 

“Oh god, he walked didn’t he?” Anakin whispered 

 

Qui-Gon shook his head, offering a small smile.  “No, he didn’t walk.”  

 

Anakin sighed in relief and sat down.  “Then what’s wrong?”  

 

“He only got five years.”  

 

“What!?”  Obi-Wan yelled, standing up.  “How did this happen?”  

 

Qui-Gon gently pushed his son back down.  “Yoda thinks that he managed to get a few of his men on the jury.  They said that the case was too heavily based on witness testimony.”  

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

“Language, Obi-Wan.  But, yes, you are right.  I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about it now.” 

 

Anakin swallowed back the lump in his throat and pushed away the tears that had welled up.     
“Well, it’s still better than him walking, and that’s not even counting probation.  I’ve got at least five years of freedom.  I have time to prepare for him to get out.” 

 

Qui-Gon nodded.  “I’m sorry he didn’t get a longer sentence, Anakin.”  

 

“It’s okay.  I’m still free.  I’ve got time.”  

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Anakin’s senior year passed by without any more incidents.  The rumors had died down and he spent the rest of the year living with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.  

 

He’d gotten a full ride scholarship to a university in Arizona and he would live there with his mother while he went to school.  Obi-Wan was staying in Massachusetts and go to Coruscant University with Padme.  Ahsoka was going to some prestigious art school on the west coast, and the twins were enlisting in the army.  

 

They all gathered together during the summer to eat at Dex’s and have one last movie night.  

 

Anakin was making good progress in therapy and he felt that being away from Coruscant for a while would help him make even more strides towards healing.  He was looking forward to it, even if he wouldn’t be able to see his friends very often.  

 

The six friends were sitting in Dex’s diner, laughing at Ahsoka’s jokes and the twin’s stories.  

 

“So, Obi-Wan.  I noticed Qui-Gon with someone a few days ago, care to explain?” Ahsoka asked 

 

Obi-Wan laughed.  “He’s started dating again.  He’s been seeing a nurse named Tahl.”  

 

“That’s lovely,  Obi-Wan.  Qui-Gon deserves to have someone that makes him happy.” Padme responded 

 

“Definitely.  He’s been far too lonely.”  

 

The conversation continued on until Padme shushed everyone.  

 

“I would like to propose a toast.  These past two years have been the best of my life and we’ve been through a lot together.  From crazy girlfriends to kidnapping, I’d say that we’ve been through it all.  And we’re still here, we’re still together.  So to good friends and good lives.  May happiness follow us wherever we go.”

 

Glasses clinked together and laughing soon filled the table.  Anakin still found it hard to believe sometimes that he had such good friends.  That there really were people who cared about him enough to risk their own lives for him.

 

His life had finally come together.  He had his mother and his friends, and he had his freedom.  

 

Anakin had given each of his friends a pink carnation - a bouquet of six for six friends.  

 

He would never forget them and the life they’d given him.  

 

They were his family and nothing in the world could ever change that.  

 

Anakin smiled at his friends, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand under the table.  

 

They were his freedom.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me through this story. It was a short journey, but one filled with a lot of emotion. You guys are the best.


	12. Epilogue - Adamantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Anakin is making a difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the epilogue. I'm so thankful to everyone who's stuck with me through to the end of this, it wasn't long but I can't thank you enough for staying with it.
> 
> I do have a sequel planned for this story. It will hopefully be up within a month. I'm planning to call it "Blue Iris" as a reference to both the iris of the eye and the flower, which symbolizes faith and hope.

_ Adamantine: Unbreakable  _

 

* * *

 

 

~ five years later~  

 

Anakin was shaking.  

 

Anxiety and excitement coursed through his veins.  It had become a familiar feeling over the past few years - and for once, wasn’t the product of something terrible.  

 

He was backstage in the auditorium of Coruscant University and in ten minutes, he would be on the stage in front of hundreds of students wanting to learn to make a difference.  He had done this many times over the past five years, visiting colleges and universities around the country and hosting forums for students and faculty.  

 

It was a familiar setting, and he was giddy with anticipation.  Soon, he would be in front of an audience who were looking to do what he was.  

 

Not long after he had graduated high school, he had been approached by a volunteer from Polaris Project, a United States run organization created to help people affected by and put an end to human trafficking.  

 

When the volunteer - a college student named Riyo - had approached him, it had been quite the surprise.  In his entire life as a victim of modern slavery, Anakin had never known there were organizations working to end the organizations that involved themselves in human trafficking.  

 

Anakin hadn’t hesitated to say yes when she’d asked him to join the organization and he’d been working with them for five years.  

 

Palpatine was due out of prison in four months.  No matter what happened in the future, Anakin was going to use the time he had now to make whatever difference he could.  

 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice when two people walked up to him.  

 

“Anakin.”  

 

The familiar voice drew him from his mind, jerking his head up.  A smile spread out across Anakin’s face at the sight of the two people in front of him.  

 

“Obi-Wan!  Padme!  What are you doing here?”  

 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow and Anakin couldn’t breathe at the sight before him.  

 

He hadn’t seen him for nearly two years.  Obi-Wan looked much the same as he did before, red hair cropped close and parted neatly, blue-green eyes sparkling with mischief and warmth.  The only difference was the beard the man now sported, red hair framing his face in a way that was  _ extremely  _ attractive.  

 

“Well, I do believe we attend this university, Anakin.”  he replied, voice still slightly tinted with his British accent.  

 

Anakin rolled his eyes, laughing and pulling them both into a hug.  “No, I mean here.  At the forum.”  

 

Padme and Obi-Wan smiled at each other.  “We heard you would be here, heard about what you were doing.  We want to get involved, make a difference.  Also… well, we couldn’t pass up an opportunity to see the man who we had gone through so much with, now could we?” Padme asked  

 

Anakin laughed and pulled them into another hug.  

 

“I’m so happy you’re here.  I’ve missed you - everyone - so much.  I saw Ahsoka a few months ago, she’s doing well.  She works in a cafe in Seattle that sells her art.”  

 

Padme smiled.  “That’s fantastic to hear.  Rex and Cody are going to be back from their first deployment in a month and… well, Obi-Wan and I are planning to havget-togetherther, with all of us.”  

 

Anakin nodded with a shit-eating grin spread across his face.  “That would be amazing.  We haven’t all been together since our going away party.  It’ll be nice to be around everyone again.”  

 

“Oh I agree.  Qui-Gon is also getting married then and he wants everyone there.  He finally proposed to Tahl.  Padme, may I have a moment with Anakin before he has to leave us?”  Obi-Wan asked 

 

Padme nodded, offering them both a sly smile.   

 

Obi-Wan took a moment to study Anakin.  He had filled out quite a bit, body toned with lean muscle.  A silver prosthetic occupied the space where his right arm should have been - he had no doubt Anakin had made his own modifications to the artificial appendage.  His facial features were sharpened slightly, blond hair - now nearly shoulder length - pulled back into a ponytail.  The scar on his face was the same, bisecting familiar cerulean eyes shining with emotion as they studied Obi-Wan with the same intensity.  

 

The two men seemed to move together in unison, Anakin tangling his organic hand in Obi-Wan’s red hair, Obi-Wan resting his hands on Anakin’s hips.  Their lips met, neither man wasting any time with their first kiss in many months.  

 

The kiss was long and heated, filled with everything they hadn’t been able to say to the other over the years.  They had been in communication with each other, but it had been far too long since they had last been able to see each other in person, since they had been able to hold each other in silent comfort.  

 

Obi-Wan pulled back, resting his forehead against Anakin’s.  “I’ve missed you so much, Muirnīn…”  he murmured 

 

Anakin kissed him again, short and sweet.  “I missed you too, Obi.  I’ve thought about you every single day.”  

 

They continued to exchange short kisses and murmured words until Anakin had to go.  

 

“I love you, Obi.”  Anakin whispered 

 

“I love you too, my dear Anakin.  Good luck.  I’ll be sitting right in the front.  I’m so proud of you, you’ve been through so much and you continue to fight for others even now that you don’t have to fight for yourself.”  

 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.  I would never have made it this far without you or the others.  We’ll talk more afterwards -  I want to introduce you and Padme to a few people from Polaris.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll see you out there, my love.  Good luck.”  

 

They parted ways with one last kiss and Anakin made his way to the curtains.  Taking a deep breath, he stepped out onto the stage.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lights and he looked to the crowd, smiling as Padme and Obi-Wan waved to him from the front.  The auditorium was filled to the brim with students and faculty, waiting to hear what he had to say.    

 

He made his way up to the microphone and the audience quieted down.  

 

“America’s darkest secret is a $150 billion dollar worldwide industry, one that has grown into a pandemic.  This industry is something most American’s have heard of, but many believe it is only active in developing countries.  This is a myth.  Many also believe that there is nothing they can do about it, choosing to ignore it in the belief that one person can’t make a difference.  This, too, is a myth.  

 

“We are all here today for the same reasons.  We are the individuals who want to make that difference.  We are the people who know that every voice counts, that every action makes a difference, and that even the smallest movement creates a ripple.  That ripple spreads, more people make their own movements, and those ripples turn into waves.

 

“Today, everyone in this auditorium is making that wave, and as we combine our efforts with those of others, that wave will turn into a tsunami.  Every voice, every action, every  _ person  _ counts, and I thank you all for being here today.  For being willing to listen and learn and make your own difference.  

 

“America’s darkest secret is not something mysterious or illusive.  It is dark and disturbing and very real.  It affects hundreds of men, women, and children every day.  It has weaved itself into the corners of the world.  It is a dangerous presence that lurks in your country, in your state, in your town, and maybe even in your neighborhood.  

 

“Human trafficking is an industry that generates billions of dollars in profit.  The people who work in this industry kidnap, manipulate, and sell other  _ human beings  _ in order to make money.  This is modern day slavery and it needs to be stopped.  This is what Polaris Project and hundreds of other organizations around the world are trying to do.  This is what thousands of people like us are  _ doing.   _ By being here - listening and learning - you are already making a difference.  You can choose what to do with the knowledge you gain today - you can store it away, ignore it, or you can continue to make a difference and  _ use  _ it.  

 

“My job here today is to give you this information, and then teach you  _ how  _ to use it.  I hope everyone here decides this is an issue worth their time and attention.  Every single person fighting against this matters.  Everyone can make a change.  

 

“The International Labour Organization estimates that there are 20.9 million victims of human trafficking across the globe.  Of these, 55% are women and girls, and 26% are children.  The National Human Trafficking hotline has received more than 30, 000 total cases of human trafficking situations over the past 8 years, and there are more cases reported every year.

 

“Modern day slavery is real, and it’s not just in developing countries.  This is a pandemic, operating in nearly every country around the world.  Every day men, women, and children are kidnapped or manipulated and sold by human traffickers.  Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, and friends are experiencing the effects of human trafficking across the US, and it’s time to change that.  

 

“I am here today because I have experience, I know what goes on behind the scenes human trafficking organizations.  I am here to tell you the facts, sort through the myths and fiction that surround modern day slavery, and tell you what you can do to get involved. 

 

“My name is Anakin Skywalker, and I was a slave.”    

 

 

_~ fin ~_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The facts in this story are from Polaris Project's website. They are an organization fighting against human trafficking in America, and I urge you all to offer them your support. You don't have to donate money, but there are plenty of other ways to make a difference. Human trafficking is a pandemic, and every person's support helps the world make strides towards ending this despicable industry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of just a random idea I've had in my head for a while, and I decided I would write it out. I'm sure it's obvious, but there is going to be a lot of angst and a lot of potential triggers. If mentions of rape and abuse are triggers for you, please do not read this, I do not want anyone to be hurt from this story.  
> I can't guarantee any kind of schedule, but I can promise I will update as soon as I am able to. I'm really looking forward to writing this story, and please, please, please leave a comment for me. If you have any suggestions I would absolutely love to hear them, as well as any errors I may have made while writing this. There is probably going to be references to Anakin's abuse in every chapter, but I will give a warning at the beginning if there is going to be any graphic scenes.  
> Kudos to whoever figures out the significance of the pink carnations. They will be a recurring theme throughout this story.


End file.
